Yin Yang Chronicles
by Thunderoller
Summary: Come along and follow the journey of four teenagers as they discover their powers in an effort to protect all that they care about. This will crossover almost all possible universes, save a few that because of personal opinion I will not go through.
1. Episode 1, The journey begins

**Hey, everyone who decided to read this. This will be my first story on , but in my friend writingwithgusto's fics I usually help out, decided to write a project he and I have been coming up with as a fanfic. This crossover fic will go through a season or two before things get really interesting, but look forward to that, because I will be wanting suggestions. I've stalled you long enough though, let's get going.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day for the young man, walking tall at 6' 2", as he strolled down the streets of Las Vegas, he thought, 'Hm...been banned from every single casino except one,' he paused before chuckling to himself, 'well, guess I'll finish off my tour of the country with this last casino, then head back to the dojo for good...sad it has to end though, oh well,' he threw away his thoughts as he walked up to the door.

"Sir, I'm afraid you'll have to relinquish any and all weapons," the guard said before turning to face the young man, looking up, he swallowed hard before the man unbuckled the clip on the front of his body, taking off the massive sheath and sword from his back, as the man looked at the sword, he got a good look at the new patron, he was tall, for sure, but he was clad almost exclusively in black, with the only exceptions being the blue jeans he was wearing and the red mark with the kanji for lion inside of a sun on the cape, 'The hell is this guy wearing a cape for?' the guard quickly threw away the thought, not wanting any trouble before the man adjusted his leather jacket and bent down to the man's face.

"Let's get one thing straight," he said, his voice bearing a slightly southern accent, "If anything happens to this sword, I'll rip off your arms and shove them down your throat," the guard had heard threats before, a hundred or so times, but the look in this mans eyes as he looked over his shades at the guard meant he wasn't playing around. "If that's clear, I'll see you when I leave, and maybe you'll survive it."

As the man walked into the casino, out of a nearby clothing store walked out two attractive young women, one was about 5' 4", wearing a town dress over what appeared to be short shorts and a tank top, her hair was an icy blonde, and her eyes blazed with a bright auburn eyes and a smile seemingly permanently plastered on her face, the other, who was carrying all of the bags, was wearing a loose-fitting plain white T-shirt, skinny jeans, and moccasins, her hair was almost dirt brown, and tied in a braided ponytail with some strange circlet that appeared to be made of a leather strip around her head, "FROOOOOOST! Why the hell am I the one carrying the bags?!" She shouted with a gusto that could instantly label her as being the less high society of the two.

"Because I once saw you drag a buffalo, a pig, and a deer at the same time?" The blonde girl chuckled as the brunette sighed.

"I hate when you're right," were the only words to escape the girls mouth

"I know," Frost, as it was apparently her name, giggled out.

Back inside the casino, the young man who walked in was now sitting at a blackjack table, across from a man in a white hoodie with electric designed on it, who was wearing a pair of electric blue jeans and white converse, he was blonde, and appeared to be winning for what the young man had guessed at least the 10th time, judging by the pile of chips to his side and the smirk on his face, 'Hm, someones having fun,' it was as he thought this that he noticed the large katana on the man's side, 'what the hell?! why didn't they take his sword,' the young man scowled and sat down to begin.

* * *

Several minutes later, the owner of the casino came up to the two men, "Well well well, you all enjoying the casino so far?" both of them just nodded, one raising an eyebrow, "I suppose you would be, you cheaters!" The man shouted, pulling a gun on the two, "now how are you doing it?! how are you cheating?!"

"I don't know what's got you so in a bunch, but I don't cheat, do you?" the man clad in black looked over to the blonde haired man, who started to shrug, only to have half a deck of cards, all labeled either ace or 10 fly out of his sleeve, at this the man in black dove down, facepalming as they both flipped the tables as bullet began to fly at them.

"Damn, usually I'm better at cheating than that," the blonde said, beginning to draw his katana

"Hey! If you intend to fight, then give me a hand, I can help you fight, but i need my sword!" The man shouted to the blonde one as a bullet whizzed through his black hair

"Alright, get going, I'll cover you as best I can!" with that, they both charged off, the blonde slicing the bullets in half or deflecting them back as best he could without being hit, as they charged down the hall, the black haired one noticed a door marked contraband, a smirk creeping across his face as he kicked it down, grabbing his sword and strapping on the sheath, only to notice a glint catching his eye.

"ooh, yes I will," the man picked up the gun, diving out of the room as the guards came around the corner, it was then that the blonde got a good look at the gun, it was a long barreled .500 magnum revolver, with a sharpshooters grip.

"Whoa! careful, if you try to fire that thing with one ha-," The man never got a word out before all 5 men dropped to the ground, a bullet hole square above each of their noses, "you know what, nevermind," with that they kept running as the black haired man reloaded the gun, holstering it inside his jacket in an underarm holster he found with the gun.

"alright, I got 25 more 500 rounds, let's get out quickly," they both nodded as they got to the door, kicking them off their hinges and running straight into the street.

* * *

half a block away, the same two girls from earlier heard the gunshots and ducked into an alley, Frost drawing a pair of bladed fans from her purse, tucking her dress into it, "I think we're safe here, but can't be too careful."

Just then, the two from before dropped from the roof above, slamming their backs the wall, panting rapidly, "I...Did...not...peg you as a man who can parkour."

"The...feeling...is...mutual," They both chuckled weakly as they caught their breath, looking at the two dumbstruck girls, one of them throwing down the boxes and pulling out a pair of folding tonfa from her back, "Uhhh, we don't mean any harm," The blonde then looked at his newfound friend, "by the way, the name's Gary, Gary Stones," He held out a hand for a handshake, to which the black haired man gladly accepted.

"Leo, Leo Shadoza, pleasure to meet you," He looked at the two girls, "and who might you two be?"

The girls began to lower their guard, seeing that the two most likely didn't wish to hurt them, Frost was the first to speak, "I'm Frost...Frost Sibyl."

"And I'm Moonstone," The brunette said, gaining a confused look from both guys, "before you ask, that is my first name, I don't have a last name."

almost simultaneously both of the men said, "k," then chuckled, before something strange began to happen, what appeared to be a portal suddenly opened, dragging them all into it


	2. Episode 2, From the ground below

**Fair warning, this will contain some minor explicit language that I usually choose not to use in my writing but, given the nature of the current world, I think it wouldn't suit it otherwise**

Leo and the others woke up somewhere rather strange, they were on top of a giant brick wall, and they couldn't remember anything except their own names.

Leo was the first to stand up, groaning, gripping his head tightly, "Ugh, what the hell? My head's pounding, where the hell am I?"

The other's looked at each other as they stood up, all of them looking at each other before saying the same thing at the same time, "Who are you?"

Despite the confusion, something just pushed them all to laugh hysterically, "I guess I'll start, I'm uh..Leo..oh good, I can remember my damn name at least, anyways, I'm Leo Shadoza..huh, weird last name."

"I'm Gary Stones."

"Frost Sibyl."

"I'm Moonstone"

Leo raised an eyebrow, gesturing between Gary and Moonstone, "Are you two related or?"

They both simultaneously said, "No, I don't think so."

They all tried to get their bearing before a smooth yet assertive voice shouted at them, "Hey! you four! get in line for orientation, we've got work to do!"

Leo walked over, "I'm sorry but, I don't remember much, who are you and what exactly are we doing?"

"you and the rest of the cadets are coming with me for training, I'm Shadis, Keith Shadis, I'm the chief Instructor of this squad, now get your asses in gear and move it," The captain said with a glare as he looked back at the cadet's, now lining up, looking them up and down, as orientation wound to a close he said, "Alright, all of you grab your gear and head down to the stables, we'll be taking horses out to the training ground, I won't allow any stragglers, so move!"

* * *

As everyone geared up, Leo and Gary raised an eyebrow, taking their gear off leo said, "This stuff is over-complicated, it'll be easier just to run," with this the two smirked at each other, Shadis looked at them inquisitively as they both took off on a run, just before they leapt off the wall he noticed that they didn't have their gear on

"Hey! What the hell are you cadets doing?!" He shouted after them, but couldn't get to them before they were already off the wall, he looked down, to see a sight that left him speechless, the two were literally running down the wall, seconds later frost and moonstone followed shortly after, backflipping off, having left behind their gear as well and running down the wall themselves, Shadis facepalmed and everyone followed after, grabbing their horses and exiting the walled city

"What took you all so long?" Leo asked with a smirk, only to have Shadis punch him in the face, "Ow! what the hell?!"

"That was stupid, reckless, and borderline suicidal, you four are lucky you survived," he berated the four, who all just rolled their eyes as if to say, we're fine, so what's the trouble? "Ugh, let's just get going, grab your h-" the four had already taken off, heading towards the training grounds in the distance, running almost faster than the horses could keep up with

As they finally reached the training grounds, the four hadn't even broken a sweat from running the distance, whereas the others were shocked while their horses were exhausted

* * *

The training finished up shortly after Leo inadvertently cut one of the training dummies clean in half with a single slash, "I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever, we were probably gonna get screamed at by the instructor anyhow," Gary yawned out as they all laid on the wall, staring at the sunset

"Sad but true," Frost chuckled before something caught her eye in the distance, "um, guys?"

"Yeah, frost?" Leo replied, still staring at the sky

"What the hell is that?" She shouted, pointing to a massive titan outside one of the walls about 130 kilometers away from where they were sitting

"Oh Christ! get up, this is gonna get real!" Leo shouted as he leapt to his feet, standing on the edge as titans began to flood the city, "Frost, Moonstone, you two protect the civilians, Gary and I will head for that titan, trying to save anyone as we go," They all nodded, drawing their weapons as they ran off

 **WELL THEN! That escalated quickly, but I figured all of the needless exposition would just make reading this story boring as all hell, so, let me know what you think, cuz next time on yin yang chronicles, we'll see some titan's getting completely destroyed!**


	3. Episode 3, To the shoulders of giants

**Well, here we go, if you choose, you can read this episode to the tune of hero by skillet, your choice**

* * *

A titan drew closer and closer to a mother and her toddler, the mother clutching the toddler, attempting to protect her from harm, just before the titans fist crushed them, it was sliced in half, landing split on both sides of them, "Now now, is that any way to treat a lady and her child?" these words echoed for split second before the titans upper half was cut to shreds, as it turned to steam, Leo stood atop it's corpse, flicking the steaming blood off his massive sword before sheathing it, looking back, he asked, "Ma'am, you ok?" The woman could only nod in response, before Leo smirked, turning to the street leading towards the massive hole in the wall, only to spot Gary slicing titans to ribbons left and right, heading straight for the giant titan that made the hole, "Good, get to the other side of the city, the rest of the soldiers will cover you, don't worry," she took off running, after she ran off, Leo took off, running up a wall and slicing another titan in half.

"Frost! On your right!" Moonstone bellowed as Frost landed against a titans face, backflipping off and throwing her fans through it's mouth clear out of it's nape, jumping off the titans head as it fell, and grabbing them once more.

"I got it, thanks!" Frost shouted back as they continued covering the civilians escape, "uh oh, aberrant!" as this left Frost's mouth, a large titan leaped off a tower, hurtling towards the escaping humans, only to have moonstone land on it's face, crushing it with a single blow from her tonfa, before a hidden blade sliced it's nape, killing it

Gary was killing everything over 3 meters in height that moved, not bothering to make his kills clean, he took their entire neck off at the shoulders, the sheer force of his slash rending the nape to shreds, "Come on, you bastards! I can go all day!" he bellowed as he took down another, carving his path straight to the titan who started this whole thing.

As Leo made his way to catch up with Gary, he noticed something that beckoned him to stop and help, two of his fellow trainees were about to be crushed by two different titans, their names nearly escaped him, "Mikasa! Eren! Oh hell no!" He dashed, but he quickly realized he wouldn't make it in time to save both if he went for the nape, and then, the adrenaline kicked in and he did the first thing that popped into his head, with a crash and a resounding burst of wind, both titans' arms had been stopped dead, palmed by Leo's own hands, the ground crunching below his legs, but he didn't falter, "Die!" he shouted as he ripped the titans arms off before slicing both their heads off at once, charging towards the colossal titan that was destroying the walls.

Gary had reached the top of the wall with ease, now staring down the massive beast of a titan he was about to fight, "Good evening, sunshine, how would you like your head? sliced, diced, or pureed?!" he shouted as he ran along one of the titans massive arms, jabbing his sword into the titan's head, only to have it bounce off, "What the hell?!" He growled, charging repeatedly, each strike only bouncing off the titan

Frost and Moonstone had been backed into a corner, the civilians were safe, but now they were being stared down by two titans, they guessed both 15 meters, or taller, "Hey Frost, if we die here, it's been a pleasure meeting all of you, becoming your friends, even becoming teammates."

"Likewise, Moonstone," Frost said, bracing herself

Leo had reached the feet of the titan, only to be grabbed by two titans, one grabbing each of his arms, beginning to rip him in half, "GAH!" Leo screamed as he was pulled apart, he felt his skin being ripped, but his bones stayed intact somehow.

Gary had been grabbed by the titan, who was now beginning to squeeze the life out of him, when suddenly, in each of their heads, a voice rang out, 'Use the power, bring forth the strength you were born to use when a world was put to danger,' at this each of them felt memories and power flow into them, Gary opened his eyes, white electricity crackling off of them, he stared down the titan, before melting it's hand to ash, preparing to take on the massive beast once more.

The titans shook Leo, his sunglasses falling off, he opened his eyes, revealing a dark fire within them, he opened his hands, grabbing the titans, "Burn!" near instantly, the titans were immolated, all that was left was a very angry Leo, now drawing his sword.

Frost and Moonstone didn't know what had happened, but suddenly, one of the titans was crushed between a pillar of earth that jutted out from the ground and one from the wall behind Moonstone, and the other was frozen solid, they both collapsed to the ground, out of breath and terrified.

As Leo finished drawing his sword, he felt something click, and in his mind he could of sworn he heard the words, 'Eternal hero link, Ike of the Fire emblem Universe,' with this, he bellowed a battle cry, heaving his sword into the air, it reached above the titan quickly, leaving Gary awestruck. Shortly after he threw it, Leo began running up the legs of the titan, using a jet of steam to send himself flying up wards, frontflipping, he grabbed his sword and bellowed out, "AETHER!" As he shouted this, he crashed down, slicing through the titan with ease, cutting it clean in half, it began to turn to steam shortly after he reached the halfway point, and as he finished cutting it, the girl had regained their composure, all four of them now gathered, battered, bruised, confused, and most of all, exhausted, only to be dragged through another portal, with a voice beckoning them into it.

"Come to me young ones, you have passed the test, welcome back home, and welcome, to the monastery of yin yang wielders!"

* * *

 **Well, was that awesome? or did my writing make it utterly suck, write a review on what you think, now then, some things probably need to be explained, for one thing, this colossal titan is not the same from the show, it is actually a clone created by someone who will be revealed later on, it is not a titan shifter either, it is indeed just a straight up giant titan, next, obviously, these chars do not originate from this universe, they were brought here, and had their memories erased until they were proven to be worthy of a privilege that, once again, will be revealed...probably in the next episode, any other questions, feel free to write a review**


	4. Episode 4, Unfamiliar places and faces

**Well, decided to give a bit of hiatus after the previous arc, so let's get back into the swing.**

* * *

As the four once more opened their eyes, before them stood a gray-haired man, clothed in a solid black robe with a white striped down each arm, "Welcome, young ones, you fought well, and passed the test set forth."

"Test?" Leo was the first to stand and ask this, ""What test?"

"All shall be explained in due time, for now, allow me to answer your next question, we are at a monastery, high on the peaks of mount Fuji, hidden by a powerful shield that prevents anyone who does not possess the power to wield yin yang energy from entering."

"Well, I guess that answers that, but why are we here?" Gary stood up, asking with a yawn, still feeling the effects of the battle prior.

"We could sense the power within you all once you began battling back in Las Vegas, but you still had yet to unlock them, so we gave you a bit of a, 'push,' so to speak."

"Ok, but what does that make us?" Frost asked, a little uneasy from the looks they were getting.

"Ah, that's right, you've all never been taught about the yin yang monastery, well, you will now be trained along your fellow yin yang wielders, to become elite warriors trained to protect the multiverse."

"Multiverse? I've heard theories about that, but, I didn't think it was true," Moonstone, still laying on the ground, said up at the man.

"Indeed it is, but I suppose the rest of your questions will be answered as we walk through the tour of the monastery," The man said as they each began raising a finger, only to put it right back down and begin following the man. As they walked through the Monastery, they stopped at a massive room filled with tables and chairs, "This is the mess hall, you don't have to eat here, but it is free as opposed to paying for a meal," the man stated before they continued walking, exiting the main building they entered a central courtyard, several more massive buildings surrounding them, as the man pointed to the east at a large tower, easily 10 stories, "That is the male dorm, opposite it is the girl's dorm."

As the man pointed to a large building marked with a kanji, Leo spoke up, "Yami?" Leo then looked across at the building opposite, again, marked with a kanji, "and Hikari? Why are these buildings marked with the Japanese kanji for darkness and light?"

"A keen eye and multi-linguistic, i see, these are the school buildings, the main building we walked through contains the secondary school building within it, but that's for another day, they are marked as such because we divide the classes based upon your side of the yin and yang," as he said this he walked over to the circle in the center of the courtyard, designed as a giant Yin Yang, he stomped in the center, a pillar rose out of the white dot and the black dot, the black one raising higher while the white one remained low, a faint flicker of a black flame atop the black pillar, "Step into the center, and the pillar that rises more will represent your power side, and your element shall appear at the top of the pillar."

"I'll go first, I guess," Gary said, a smile on his face as he walked up to the center, the man stepping out of the yin yang, the pillars becoming level with each other. Once he stepped into the center, the white pillar rose high, crackling with solid white electricity at it's peak, "So, what am I?"

"Ah, perfect, I was correct, you are a holy spark, meaning you posses the power of light and electricity."

Leo was the next up, "My turn," he said with a smirk, as he too stepped into the ring, the black pillar rose, blazing with a black flame

"A shadow fire, impressive, you burn with potential."

"uh...Alright, I'll go," Frost said as she walked up, the black pillar slowly rising, water gently flowing from the top.

"hm, you'll need some more training, but you have the potential to be strong, especially as a shadow droplet," the man said once more as he brushed his chin inquisitively.

"I guess i'll go now," Moonstone said as she stepped onto the center, the white pillar rising, the center of it crackling and rising slightly above the top, resetting as she stepped out.

"Ah, a holy terra, you possess great potential within as well, now then, this means that first thing in the morning, the you shall head to your respective schoolhouses for orientation, for now, you may explore the grounds as you like, if you have any belongings that you left behind, please let me know."

"Actually, we left a lot of our clothes behind when you dragged us through the first portal, and I was wondering if you created those titans," Frost asked before the man could walk away.

"Ah, of course, I shall send you back there momentarily, as for your question, it was the combined efforts of both me and the instructor for the light courses who created the colossal titan, but the others were simply there as a bonus test, and to answer your next question, you may address me as Daray, or Daray-Sensei, whichever you prefer, as for the light teacher, he may be addressed as Asher, or Asher-Sensei, again, your choice," With that, he teleported Frost and himself back to the alleyway, upon return, Frost and moonstone proceeded to run off to their dorm to find where they will be staying.

"Well, I have a request, Daray, if we have teams, can we all be paired up together?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, the four of us mesh well together, with or without powers," Gary added

Daray chuckled, smiling, "Of course, young ones, you four make a perfect team, especially with your differences," With this said, Leo and Gary fist-bumped in celebration, heading off to their dorms to find where they shall live, and so begins the journey of our four young heroes and heroines.

* * *

 **Well, now we've got things beginning to go into full swing, I will also be looking for 3 of peoples oc's to use, but fair warning, these oc's will be minor antagonists in an upcoming episode, I need a brutish character, and two lackey style characters. PM me if you have any ideas, and once again, feel free to review! but for now, until the next episode!**


	5. Episode 5, Fear and Friends

**Welp, this is where we begin something...not much else to say**

* * *

As Leo lay in bed, an alarm starting blaring, causing him to fall off the top bunk as he screamed, "SON OF A BITCH!"

As he crashed into the floor, Gary sat there, smirking, holding a megaphone to their alarm clock, "Sleep well?"

"I am going to jam your head into that megaphone," Leo growled out as he stood up, yawning

"Later, we've got 10 minutes to get ready for orientation."

"You hit snooze didn't you."

"5 times."

Leo sighed, walking to his closet, "I still don't get why you choose to sleep in your clothes for the next day like that, seems a bit uncomfortable," he said as he pulled a pair of blue jeans over his boxers.

Gary then raise a leg up, his legs perfectly perpendicular without him having to change his posture, "These clothes don't restrict me, hell sometimes I forget I'm wearing em," Gary chuckled as he ran a comb through his bedhead once, looking in the mirror before walking to the door

Leo raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Do you have srimech in your hair or something? How the hell does it stay the same way no matter what?" Leo then slammed his hand down on his friends head, in an attempt to flatten one of the lightning shaped hairs that stretched from his forehead, raising an inch above the back of his head, only to have it spring back up shortly after, at which Gary shrugged and they walked out the door.

* * *

In her bed, frost was snoring peacefully, until she suddenly stopped feeling her bed under her, only for a second later to have been thrown from the top bunk onto the floor with a crash, her head landing on a pillow that had been set there already, "OWWWW."

"Excuse me, miss Aurora, but we have orientation today, and I'd rather not leave a childhood friend to be late, you wouldn't wake up, even when i dumped freezing cold water on you, hell I think that made you sleep better," Moonstone stated, a sense of exasperation in her voice, Frost blushed from embarrassment, standing up and dusting herself off, "Oh? guess the princess doesn't need the prince's kiss after all, and here I was about to give the boys a call," Moonstone said, and as she noticed the blush that spread all over her face she fell off the bunk, laughing hysterically

A few seconds later, Frost stamped on her face, causing the floors to creak, "Quit it! God, do you have to be like this right after I wake up?!" she shouted at her childhood friend, who quickly sighed and apologized, both of them quickly getting ready and dashing out the door.

* * *

The girls met the boys at the center of the courtyard, waving to each other, Frost and Leo went to the shadow schoolhouse, while Gary and Moonstone went to the Light schoolhouse. Upon entering, Leo and Frost were instantly greeted and motioned to a pair of seats, as they sat down the Teacher began his lecture, "Alright, Good morning, class, today we will begin your orientation, I will start with roll call," As the teacher went through roll call, Leo yawned out, looking over at frost, who looked to be just as tired as him, "Alright, now that that is taken care of, I shall walk us through the basic powers of all shadow wielders," the teacher said, walking to a chart and pulling it down, turning on a projector, it suddenly had a man clad in black on it, "Each shadow possesses the ability to walk between realms, entering the realm of darkness, or shadow realm, at will via an ability known as shadow walk, within this realm, the proportions are different once you move, a foot in that world is a meter in ours, to put it simply, would anyone like to try this technique?"

Leo was the first to raise his hand, almost immediately the teacher called on him, explaining the technique, Leo said, "Got it," he closed his eyes, activated the technique, and suddenly he felt a rush, as he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a world of pure darkness, he felt a chill run down his spine before he left, returning to the realm he was in before, "whoa...head rush."

The class chuckled, as the teacher quieted them, he said, "Did you notice anything in there?"

"Yeah, just before I left, a chill ran up my spine, like I was being watched."

"Ah, so you had an encounter with one of the beasts of that realm, don't worry, they're harmless to shadows, but anyone who does not possess the ability to naturally shadow walk will become their prey, and these beasts feed off of your psyche, devouring your sanity."

"Damn...ok, got that," Leo said, a bead of sweat going down his head

"Next, is a slightly more difficult technique, element manifestation, this is normally reserved for the third lesson, but I like to teach a bit differently, now then, you all know you have elements attributed to your powers, of course, but you must also learn to control these powers and even summon them at will," with this the teacher summoned a square stone, a jar of electricity, a glass of water, and a single lit candle, "Who wishes to test themselves?"

Everyone except Leo and frost rose their hands, the teacher, zeroing on this, chose Frost instantly, "Me?" the teacher nodded, "Ok...don't expect it to be anything spectacular," with this Frost rose, walking to the water, she rose her hand over it, but, try all she wants, the water would do nothing more than bubble slightly, she felt sorry, wishing her powers were stronger, but what happened next brought her nearly to tears, and brought Leo to the brink of rage. The entire classroom began laughing at her, mocking her, calling her weak, the teacher silenced them and dismissed the class, Frost ran out first, running to a far away cliff side and sitting against a tree.

* * *

20 minutes had already passed, Frost hadn't left the spot, she decided she would read the textbook she was given and try to learn more about her powers, but suddenly her book was smacked out of her hand and onto the ground, when she looked up, she saw four menacing figures, she recognized them from roll call, it was Amadi Talman and his teammates, Amadi was the first to say, "Well, if it ain't the weakling, awww, trying to get stronger? that's cute, but allow me to tell you why that won't work, you see, you were born to be weak, whereas I was born to have power, and I think since you don't know your place, I'm going to make you!" As his goons laughed, Frost was paralyzed by fear, she had left her fans back in her dorm room, and she didn't know enough hand-to-hand to beat this guy, she thought for sure she was about to get creamed, and as he wound up, she could see the killing intent in his eyes.

Frost had closed her eyes, not wanting to be see it coming, but the hit never came, she opened her eyes, and in front of her was a familiar figure, "Would you care to repeat that? I'm not sure if I heard you correctly," only one person was able to sound cocky and angry at the same time, it was Leo, he had come to rescue her!

Amadi growled out, his fist had been palmed by this guy, and he decided he'd torch him for it, he chuckled and shouted, "I said, Die!" He ignited the figure, who's cape and jacket flew off, landing in Frost's lap, she looked on in horror, sure Leo had been incinerated.

"Fantastic," it almost seemed like the flames themselves spoke, before turning pure black and surrounding the two combatants, revealing Leo to be unscathed, and pissed, "Now I can kill you with a clean conscience," Leo growled out, his eyes burning with rage.

The two began fighting, matching each other blow for blow, seemingly equal, when Leo went for a high kick, his opponent ducked and swept, when his opponent went for a right hook, Leo grabbed his wrist and flipped him over his shoulder. This could have gone on for a long time, but Leo's opponent came prepared, before Leo could counter his next move, he drew his sword, impaling Leo through the shoulder with it, sending him to the ground. Leo lay there, his opponent over top of him, "Now that you're out of the way, I believe I had a little, blonde, B-," before he could say that last word, Leo grabbed him by the throat, slamming him to the ground, nearly embedding him in it.

"If you so much as say one more thing about Frost, I will rip your arms off and shove em down your throat!" Leo bellowed out, steam emanating from his hands and his hair beginning to glow with embers, he ripped out the sword stuck within his shoulder, pinning his opponent to the ground with it, Leo was prepared to finish him off, but a single thought entered his mind, he stood up and said, "You know what? You're just a worthless piece of trash, I've made my point, but if you so much as touch any of my friends again? well, I'll be more than happy to put a bullet in you and leave you to bleed out," Leo then walked over to Frost, making sure she was ok, when he had turned around his opponents lackeys had already ran off with him, "Scum bags."

A million thoughts ran through Frost's head, but the main one was, 'This is going to be hard to explain,' as they walked towards the dining area for dinner.

* * *

 **So, whaddya think? We've officially stated that if L** **eo is mad, someone is dead-man walking**


	6. Episode 6, Angering the beast

**Let's start thing's off with an announcement, Everyone who keeps skipping episode 3, please go back and read that, it reveals a lot and showcases one of my favorite fight scenes I have ever written. Ok, rant over, this chapter focuses mainly on Gary and Moonstone, so enjoy!**

* * *

Earlier, back in the class of light, Gary slumped at his desk, bored as the teacher went through rollcall, he nearly fell asleep before the teacher began explaining their primary powers, "Now then, let's begin with something more exciting!" He beamed as they all sat up to pay closer attention, "now that I have your attention, let's start with something a bit," he stopped midsentance, transforming instantly into a ball of light, he was suddenly sitting atop the rafters, "flashy! That move I just used was called solar transmission, for newbies like you all it may take a bit of practice, and overuse will result in your energy being drained to absolute zero, at which point you'll begin feeding off of your own stamina and life force, so use with caution, can I get a volunteer to try this technique out?"

Gary was already in front of the teacher, an almost psychotic grin on his face, "Me!"

"That's the gusto I'm looking for, alright, focus on your physical being, then picture yourself with no mass, no weight, only bound by where the light may pierce."

Gary focused, he felt himself become weightless, in a fit of adrenaline and joy he zipped around the room, stopping it mid-flight and front flipping back into his desk, causing moonstone to laugh, "Nailed it!"

"Very good, Gary, now then, for elemental manipulation, I'm sure all of you are excited to learn about, but first I shall go over the 4 basic types," As the teacher said this he placed a glass of water on his desk, "Hydrokinesis," followed by a square stone, "geokinesis," then a flip lighter, which he proceeded to ignite, "pyrokinesis," and finally, a jar, which, when he put the lid on it, proceeded to flood with electricity, "and electrokinesis, each of these abilities will grant you new powers as you develop them, some more unique than others, for example, a water wielder can freeze the air itself if they trained enough, now who wants to go first?"

Everyone was raising their hands, Gary was jumping up and down and moonstone was trying to fade into the background, she knew if she were up there that she'd just embarrass herself, and then, the teacher pointed directly at her, "um...ok," She meekly walked up to the desk, pointing her hand at the stone block, which did little more than vibrate lightly every now and again, just as expected, most of the crowd laughed, she looked to Gary, who appeared to be fuming.

"well, it was a decent first attempt," The teacher said, just before she ran out of the room, followed by Gary, who stopped at the door.

Gary stopped, turning around, "Everyone who just laughed at her, I swear to god, if any of you do it again I'll kick you hard enough your spine will jut out of your ass!"

* * *

An hour had passed, Moonstone had gotten over the embarrassment, but she felt something was still wrong. Her feelings were confirmed when she rounded the corner, and saw none other than what had been rumored to be the strongest and most ruthless light based team, the demonic angels, crowded around the entrance to the girls' dorm, "Oh hey, boss, looky here, it's the weakling!"

As they laughed, the apparent leader of their group walked up, "As much as I hate to admit it, teach was right about a few things, our powers will get stronger, might as well get an earth wielder on our team as a backup, so come on, join our team."

Moonstone's gaze furrowed, she thought about it, then remembered her friends she met during the tests, her and Frost had agreed they would do whatever it took to be on their team, "sorry, but my answer is a resounding hell n-."

She was cut short when you felt something cold against her throat, the man had placed his dagger against her throat, she didn't even hear him draw it, "Now listen here, dollface, you aren't about to just say no, I didn't say you could refuse, so either your on my team, or your a corpse."

Moonstone tried to say something, but her voice failed her, the blade inched closer and closer to her throat, until suddenly something rang in her ear, "ONIGERI[1]!" as this rang out, the man's face contorted into agony, they both looked down, a slender white object with blue markings on it had found it's way into the man's abdominals, the man coughed up a little blood before going flying back, being caught by his teammate. The object was then revealed to have been a leg, Moonstone looked behind her, noticing the one man who didn't laugh, Gary, "If you scumbags intend to hurt one of my friends, just because she simply did not wish to join your little gang, then i'm afraid," Gary pulled back his hood, revealing his eyes to have become slit, his pupils turning a bright white and his iris becoming red, "You'll be waking up in hell."

The man Gary kicked had just now stood up once more, spitting out some blood, "Back off, jackass, this isn't your fight!"

At this gary laughed heartily, before his voice becoming hoarse, as though he had to force himself not to kill them right now, "You say that like you didn't just attempt to kill someone, a friend of mine, and a woman who did not wish to fight at that[2], because they didn't want to join your damn team, yeah, no, this is my fight now," Gary then looked to moonstone, "you alright? he didn't hurt you, right?"

"Not yet I didn't, but now," electricity began to crackle along the blade of the man's daggers, "I think i'll kill the both of you," the man charged, he stabbed at Gary, but his blade was kicked swiftly into the air, "Huh?" were the only words to exit his words before he was hit by a swift roundhouse to his head.

"Your still conscious? fine, I guess i won't keep holding back then," Gary placed his hand on his sword, drawing it almost instantly, slashing the man's dagger, which fell on it's side, appearing unscathed.

"Hah, you missed."

"Did I?" As he said this, the blade of the dagger split into shrapnel, Gary held up his blade, "Muramasa, the legendary swordsmith, believed to have created cursed blades who drove the wielders to insatiable bloodlust, I wield but a replica of such a blade, but it is still a katana, quick, lethal, and precise," as he said his he pointed his blade towards the ground.

"What are you idiots doing?! all of you attack him with me! he can't get us all!" With that they bum rushed him.

A gleam shone from Gary's eye as an almost psychotic smile overtook his face, "Lambs to the slaughter," in an instant after he said this he had already turned his blade towards them, disappearing along with moonstone, appearing on the opposite side of his opponents.

"How the hell?" as the leader finished this sentence, Gary began sheathing his blade, when it finally clicked into place each of their weapons fell to shards.

"You've been disarmed, you cannot win now, if you attempt to continue, there is a good chance you will die," Gary said as he pushed moonstone inside of her dorm, "head to your room, I'll handle this," He then smiled at her before turning back to his opponents as he shut the door, "So? are you done?"

"Not by a long shot!" The leader said before he alone charged Gary, he dodged Gary's punch, jumping up and grabbing his head in a thai clench before kneeing Gary in the face, sending him into the wall with a slam.

* * *

Gary looked to be out cold, the leader went to attack him again, only to have his fist palmed as Gary stood up, glaring at the man, "I warned you," He said before wiping the blood from his nose. Gary then grabbed the man's bicep, using his knee for leverage he quickly snapped the man's arm before spin kicking him in the face with a horrendous crack, "Now die like the bastard you are!"

The rest of the men stared on in fear, before quickly running off with their now nearly dead friend, as they ran off Gary laughed before walking back to his dorm, where he met up with Leo, "Do I wanna ask why there is blood on your shoes?"

"Probably not"

Leo sighed and facepalmed, "Take your shoes off before you get in the room, I just cleaned the damn carpets from last time you walked in with blood on your feet."

"Hey! I had a good reason!"

"You were kicking trees until 3 am and didn't realize your leg was bleeding until you woke up and saw the blood trail!"

"Ok, fine, point taken," Gary said as they went into the male dorm.

* * *

 **Ok, First things first the notes**

 **[1] - OniGeri is currently Gary's strongest kick technique, in which he kicks the person in a way that his foot lodges into their diaphram and solar plexus with enough force to nearly rupture their diaphram, loosely translated it means Demon Kick.**

 **[2] - Both Leo and Gary are strong Believers in their own form of chivalry taught to them by their families, in which women are to be protected by men, not fought, but at the same time allowed to fight their own battles if they so wish.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if it was a little bit shorter than I would have liked.**


	7. Episode 7, Bad life choices

**First things first, to get to a few subjects that I want to get to, im going to skip a few weeks in the timeline. The following moves are what our heroes learned.**

 **Leo & Frost**

 **Summoning: Shadow wielders can create weapons and constructs, unfortunately save for a few items these are always simply illusions, for leo this is a sword and a bow, for which he can create arrows as well, frost is unable to fully access this power yet, only able to make a single dagger that she can maintain for 5 minutes.**

 **Shadow run: Shadow wielders can transform their bodies into darkness itself, allowing them to move at almost the speed of light, Leo and Frost have little to no control over this currently, due to Leo's low energy reserves and Frost's current lack of ability to control her powers.**

 **Gary & Moonstone**

 **Ardeo(Latin for Flash): A sudden burst of light that blinds opponents, performed by enveloping the users hand in light and slamming it into something, usually the ground.**

 **Light rider: This is an innate ability that drains the users energy as it is activated, but allows the users to run along individual beams of light.**

 **Now, there is a very good reason why Frost and Moonstone are weaker than the boys, simply put, the boys have trained for most of their lives to be warriors, the girls have not.**

* * *

"Three...damn...weeks, and they've only taught us two techniques!" Gary shouted as he and Leo sparred

"Yeah, it's a bit irritating, but I suppose that basic martial arts training would be neccesary, especially with people like Frost and Moonstone, given that they haven't trained a lot," Leo backflipped to dodge one of Gary's kicks, landing on his leg with a smirk, "but on the bright side, because we're both already trained we can take the time to practice our abilities, including the new ones we discovered."

Gary flung leo into the air before using his solar transmition to dodge one of leo's flameblasts, he then said as he reverted to his normal form, "Yeah, but it does get boring waiting for the girls to finish their martial arts."

"Yeah, but it gives me time to do some odd jobs, and as long as the people down in the village below don't watch me, i can use my powers to make things faster, i get paid more when i do that," Leo laughed as he sat down and took a drink of his soda

"What do we need money for? We get free lodging, free food, and we literally have an armory at our disposal," Gary asked as he jumped onto the awning across from where Leo was sitting, sitting down on it.

"Cuz I bought my dream car."

Gary flipped around, hanging by his legs from the awning, "Car you say? what kind?"

"1965 Ford mustang, 6 cylinder 500 horsepower, and I upgraded it with a steel-titanium alloy, it's a beast."

Gary had a smile on his face, a sick smile that often means he has a bad idea that will be fun for him, but Leo didnt notice or disregarded it, because he went ahead and walked away.

Leo had found Frost shortly afterwards, he shadow-walked, appearing in front of her and saying, "Hey, Frost."

Frost nearly jumped out of her skin, she went to kick leo in the head, but he ducked, standing back up, "oh, sorry Leo, you scared me."

"I get that a lot."

"The kick or that you scared someone?"

"Yes," Leo chuckled, "wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Frost smiled, "We gonna head into the town?"

"Hell yeah, I got something i wanna show you on the way though, follow me," Leo then ran off, Frost followed quickly behind

"What exactly is it you wanna show me?" Frost asked as they stopped at the garage, Leo opened it and his eyes went wide, "hm? what is it?"

"Where...the...hell...is my car?!" Leo shouted, looking around, then his ear twitched, he could hear the rumble of it's engine, he ran to the cliff side, and saw a massive hole through four of the surrounding mountains, before a massive crash rang out, he looked on in horror as his car, or rather, what was left of it smouldered against one of the mountains, as he looked on he saw a figure roll out of it, when the figure stood up and scratched his head, Leo knew exactly who it was, "GARY!"

Gary jumped, and looked at Leo, who was now surrounded by a ring of black fire, he looked at the car and he decided to make what may be his last witty comment, "oh bohemian crhapsody," He then ran off, Leo following closely behind, leaving Frost stunned and confused, before she walked towards the car.

Gary woke up in the medical ward, he looked down and saw that most of his upper half had been covered in cast, he looked around and noticed Moonstone was sitting beside him, "Finally awake?" She asked.

"What happened? last thing I remember I was running from Leo after I...oh," Gary quickly realized what had happened.

"Yeah, that wasn't smart. By the way, what made you think it was a good idea to ram his car through four and a half mountains?"

"I actually didn't mean to do that, I've never driven a car before and I wanted to do a joyride," Gary chuckled nervously, he noticed something, he felt that his arms weren't in any pain when he tried to move them in the casts, "How long have I been in here?"

"a week and a half, the doc was surprised at how quickly you heal, cuz Leo broke literally every bone in your body in his blind rage, oh yeah, he told me to tell you sorry about losing it and, and I quote, ripping you a new one."

Gary chuckled, "Nah, i'll tell him it's fine, I deserved it, but wait, how much longer am I to be in these casts?"

"Oh, the doc was supposed to remove them today actually, he should be here any seco-"

Gary stood up, flexing his muscles in his upper body, the casts crackled and snapped before exploding off of him in a cloud of dust, "Nah, I can do it myself," Gary laughed and they walked out, leaving a note of thanks for the doctor.

Our heroes were sitting in their respective classes, when the teacher said that they would be assigned teams today in each of their classes and they would be sent to a place in the middle of nowhere with only their gear on their back and they must survive with only their partner as their ally, "Sounds like fun, who's my partner?" Leo and Gary both said at the same time, despite being in opposite classes.

"Leo, you and Frost will be a team," Daray said

"Gary, your teammate is Moonstone," Asher said

"Awesome!" all four of them said, before being teleported suddenly.

* * *

 **Mmmmm, delicious filler. I wrote this cuz I wanted a smooth transition between the main season arc to the mini-arc that is basically made so that the characters can show off their abilities in a real situation.**


	8. Episode 8, The mighty jungle

As Leo stood up, he helped Frost to her feet before saying, "Damn, where the hell did he send us?"

Frost shook her head, looking around, "I'm not sure, im glad we remembered our weapons, you do have your revolver, right?"

Leo pulled the massive cannon of a pistol out of his holster under his right arm, wielding it left handed, "Never leave home without it, i wish i could have finished that project i was working on before we had left though."

"Project?"

"It's nothing, I'll show you once we're back home and it's finished," Leo looked around, and noticed something. "Hm, we're in a thick jungle, but it looks like there's a mountain nearby, how long were we supposed to be here?"

"I think a month, but im not sure, why?"

Leo started walking, gesturing for Frost to follow, "We're going to need food, fresh water, and shelter, i have plenty of ammo and food in my pocket dimension[1] but we'll need somewhere to hold up, so im hoping that this mountain has a freshwater stream and a cave," as they reached the mountain leo saw just what he was hoping to see, trickling out of a hole in the mountain was a stream of fresh water, a short walk away was a dark cave, "Perfect, We'll set up here, Frost, I want you to wait in here, but dont go too far, we dont know what's in there. I'm going to chop down a few trees and set up a shelter."

"Ok, you got it, Leo," Frost entered the cave, finding a spot to sit, she meditated as she waited for Leo

Leo walked a ways down, noticing a clearing with some massive trees surrounding it, "...I know i should ask why this is cleared, but slash first, ask questions later," with that Leo drew his sword and in an instant he had cut a ring around the clearing, carrying what could easily be seen as a metric ton of lumber back to the cave.

* * *

After a berating from Frost for committing mass deforestation, Leo built a gate in front of the cave before using the hollowed out logs to set up a pipeline for the fresh water, "Ok, now we should be good, I don't think we'll have too much trouble this jungle seems pretty abandoned but, you never know."

As the next week passed by, Frost never could shake this feeling of them being watched, everywhere she went it was as though someone was following them, waiting for the moment to attack, but something else kept her from looking into this, her trust in Leo, as their adventure went on, they both got closer and closer, she realize that not only was Leo a proud warrior, but he bore compassion, a trait few of the warriors she has met have even come close to replicating. Despite this, whenever she looked into his eyes, she saw a darkness inside them, stronger than the darkness he controlled, something that appeared to gnaw at him from his past, she wanted to ask about it, but she simply couldn't find the words, 'This is impossible...maybe he'll tell me when he feels comfortable with telling me,' Frost thought, shrugging.

"I'm gonna go hunting, I should be back by nightfall, ok?" Leo said to frost as he walked towards the door to their cave.

"Ok, but be careful, we still don't know what could possibly be in this jungle."

"Got it, i'll stick to the shadows," with those final words leo shadowwalked, disappearing into dark energy which soon faded away. As Leo ran through the trees, maintain stealth, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up, but even with this feeling all he could focus on was his purpose for being out of the cave, 'I have to find some food, since our food ran out yesterday, hopefully we were right, and tomorrow will be the day they pick us up,' as these thoughts ran through Leo's head he passed by the clearing he had cleared out a bit more on their first day, something seemed different, the clearing seemed larger, Leo shrugged it off and passed by without a second thought.

* * *

Frost had decided to meditate some more, she had gotten better at manipulating water, as she could now reverse the water's flow, but she still could not manuever water through the air or change it's form, this frustrated her. As she sat there, she felt that feeling once more, she looked around, but nothing was there, 'Damn...hearing things again, i guess.'

Outside of their cave there was a small group of eyes in the treetops nearby, they looked on with a mix of bloodlust and anger painted upon their faces, "we strike at nightfall, when they are too tired to fight back," one said, who was wearing a hood and was adorned with a jeweled necklace that glimmered slightly in the darkness, as he said this the others chuckled quietly before beginning to sharpen their weapons.

* * *

As Leo traveled through the forest, he saw something that caught his eye, it was a group of elk, two were bucks, the other 5 were either doe or fawns, "Hell yes, that should be plenty of food!" Leo whispered to himself, landing on a tree limb, "but how do I take them down quietly? hm...ah," Leo snapped his fingers before holding his left hand out, a black flame exited his palm, taking the shape of a recurve bow with flames carved into either arm and a handgaurd upon the handle of the bow. The bucks had yet to notice him, thanks to his dark clothing, he pulled back the bowstring, and materialized in a similar way to the bow an arrow, black as night, save for the head, which appeared to smolder and glow as though it was freshly forged. Leo held his breath, and a second arrow appeared, he took aim at both of the bucks at the same time, waiting for the second they both were in enough of a close range to take down in a single shot, like the patient mountain lion, Leo waited, holding his breath, he pulled back and..thwip, he released, and with a whiz followed by a squishy impact, the arrows found home in the bucks' hearts, shortly after the impact the other deer fled. Leo walked up to the deer, his arrows had already disappeared, cauterizing the wound on impact due to Leo's pyrokinetic side of his powers, "Alright, I'll skin these back at the cave," and with that, leo shlepped both corpses over his shoulders and proceeded back towards the cave on his same route.

* * *

Frost was bored, she had done all the meditating she could do without falling asleep, screwing with the flow of water got repetitive, even target practice with her fans became boring after a while, "Ugh, when is Leo getting back...I'd even settle for helping him skin an animal at this point."

No more than 20 minutes later, Frost heard something outside, thinking it was Leo, she ran to the door excitedly, opening it, only to be sent flying back. When she opened her eyes, she was bound by what appeared to be extremely thick vines, she struggled, reaching for her fans, only to find she couldnt even move her fingers, "now now now, dont struggle, it'll only make it worse, make your meat tough and hard to cut," said a voice from the shadows, as frost looked at the voices direction, a man dressed in a deer skin shawl and a strange mask covered in stitches, his only other clothes being a loin cloth and a necklace that appeared to be made out of human fingers, "unfortunately, I dont think you'll be too much of a meal, you are a bit of a bean pole, though i suppose those things on your chest will be edible...perhaps."

Frost felt something she hasnt felt since she met Leo, mortal fear, she felt for sure that she was going to die. Five more men exited the shadows, all dressed the same as the first, but without the strange mask, the biggest one saying, "Are we gonna skin her first or kill her first, sir?"

"First, we'll enjoy a successful hunt, then we cut her head off, then we take her back to the village to skin."

* * *

Leo had just now made it back to the cave, he was about to burst through the gate, but he noticed something was off, it was open, something was wrong. He quickly dropped the deer on the ground, running inside he stopped, igniting the fire in the center of the cave, he saw frost tied up on the ground, surrounded by 6 men, one of which holding a spear to her throat, the other licking their lips, as though they were about to eat her, Leo was furious, if the fact that the cave was now completely bright wasnt enough, the fire had turned solid black, "Step away from her, right now."

At this, the tribals simply laughed, "I think not, I would prefer to feast on your flesh along with hers," the masked tribal said, laughing madly, "You there, kill him," the tribal then pointed to his lankiest warrior, who proceeded to charge at Leo

"If you're so intent to harm her...then i'll glady end your life where you stand!" Leo shouted as a ring of black fire surrounded him, the man leapt at him, leo pointed at him and said, "Python blaze!" A single strand of fire shot out of the ring grabbing the man by the foot and slamming him facefirst onto the hard stone floor, the man began to stand back up, but before he even stood up the fire completely engulfed the man, reducing him to a pile of ash in seconds. Leo glared at the other 5, the biggest one drew back his spear, preparing to kill frost, "Burn in hell, bastard!" Leo had used his fire to slam him into the ground again, before drawing his revolver out, as Leo stood there, two of the tribals threw their spears at leo, he shot three shots, two went straight for the spear throwers, but the third flew between the bullets, splitting them off and having them ricochet off the spears, embedding the spears in the wall before they criss-crossed back and shot all three tribals in the head, Leo chuckled, "three shots, seven targets, five hits, and then there were two," Leo walked forward menacingly as he said this, the finaly tribal running up and jumping at him, only to land face first, his own spear embedded in his head.

The tribal with the mask ran up, he punched Leo in the face, who simply took the hit, before grabbing the man's wrist and snapping it like a twig, The man landed on the ground, staring up at Leo, "Did you think you had won?" the man then proceeded to laugh like a madman, the biggest of his Tribals stood right back up, his wounds closing with vines as the leader straightened his hand with a vine before both of them wrapped leo in vines, manipulating them with their minds, the vines wrapped around each of Leo's appendages, constricting all of his movement, "You cannot use your bang stick or your fire if your hands are bound."

Leo began blacking out, the vines had cut off circulation, he looked at his captors, and he thought for sure this was the end, until he looked at Frost, and saw something, her eyes, they had a sadness, but it was as if she was saying, Thank you for trying, but Leo was not having that, "Damn you..."

"Excuse me?"

"Damn you...damn you to hell!" Leo felt his rage peaking, a heat began surrounding him, he felt as though the vines began to char, Leo could only feel one thing welling up in his lungs, and he screamed it as loud as he could, "BURNING HELL!"

"What?!"

Leo was engulfed in fire, the vines burnt to ash, as they tried to surround him with more vines they began to burn more and more, Leo grabbed the large man, reducing him to ash, before punching the man who led them in the face, scorching his cheek until there was a hole in it, "Now leave, and never return, if you come back, i will find your village and reduce it to a smoldering pile of ash," Leo growled out as his flames dispersed, and the man ran out of the door.

Frost was now sitting up, her vines had been burnt off by Leo's flames in his rage, she had one burning question, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

* * *

 **Lemme know what you all thought of this, the next episode will be either centered aroundGary and Moonstone, or detail the exfil of Leo and Frost. See you til the next episode!**

 **also,**

 **[1] - Shadow wielders have the innate ability to open pocket dimensions, Leo discovered this while messing around and shadow walking single parts of his body at a time.**


	9. Episode 9, White sandy- dunes?

**First things first, I did not write this chapter, my good friend WritingwithGusto wrote this one, he's an amazing writer and I help him out on a number of his fics.**

* * *

Gary Stones awoke in a field, all the feeling in his body being numbness. Checking to make sure that he still had his limbs, he forced himself to do a kick-up back to his feet, and as her did, all the feeling returned to his body in a sudden jolt.

He surveyed his surroundings, his first response being "Is this the beach!?" before his vision came back, and he noticed a cactus. He then began wondering why they were here. It was then that he remembered that he was on a mission with Moonstone. Looking around to see where his teammate was, he found her lying on the sand, looking to be sleeping contently. As he saw the beautiful young girl looking to enjoy a peaceful sleep, there was a part of him that almost didn't want to wake her up.

But, as they had a mission, he was kind of forced to wake her up.

Surprisingly, instead of the loud and blaring wake-up call he was oh-so fond of doing for Leo, all he really did first off was try to shake her awake quietly. When that didn't work, he tried to shake her awake with a little more vigor. And when that didn't work, he decided he'd had enough, and pinched down on her nose.

That quickly got the young girl awake, as she jumped up with a start, trying to figure out why she had stopped breathing, only to be met by the sight of a slightly miffed Gary.

"About time," he said, standing back up, "I guess Frost wasn't lying when she said you're a heavy sleeper." All Moonstone said in response was, "Well Leo told me how you hit the snooze button five times."

"Fair enough."

The two young light users shared a light laugh, before looking around. "Cool right," Gary asked, "where are we anyway?" Moonstone shook her head, before telling him "This here is a desert."

And despite the look of excitement in his eyes, Gary said "Well then, this is gonna be really annoying. I mean, setting up shelter is gonna be a bitch to do, and then we gotta deal with finding food and water."

"Well then," Moonstone smiled, "Just leave the shelter situation to me. You go search for food and water."

"Yo."

And with that, Moonstone got to work, knowing that 'Yo' was basically Gary's little way of saying 'no problem' (his mannerisms were a bit odd, but she liked that).

Meanwhile, Gary walked off, with nothing on his mind besides when he could next kick some ass. He also searched for a river, barely remembering that was what he needed to do. And as he realized his mistake, he groaned to himself. If there was ever a disadvantage to having a mind like his, it was that he was focused on fighting over all else.

But the obvious advantage was that he had instincts, and knew how to use them. That was something that many could say, but Gary knew it was true for him.

Using his advantage, finding water was an easy task, and as was being able to hunt down creatures. As he came to the river, the first thing found was a black bear drinking from it. It took notice of him, and quickly came over in an attempt to attack him. Gary wasn't surprised, because bears never seemed to like him. But it wasn't like he cared about that right now.

After all, he just found dinner.

Unsheathing his 'Replica Muramasa', Gary cut down the bear with one stroke of his blade. And with that, he grabbed the bear carcass, and began to run back to where Moonstone was. Luckily, with how close the river turned out to be, and how fast he was, he was back in only a minute. And when he got there, he saw a house.

In the short while he was gone, Moonstone had apparently been working on making mud-brick, which she used to make a small house style fortification. She looked over to her side, and said "Bear meat? Interesting choice."

Gary set the carcass down, saying "First thing that attacked me. And besides, I'm not exactly picky when it comes to animal meat."

"I know. I've seen you eat Crocodile before. But you should know I've never tried Bear."

"You got nothing to worry about," he reassured her, "It may smell like my sweaty gym socks…" He paused for a moment, before sitting down, taking off his shoe, and then his sock. Moonstone didn't understand what was going on, until she saw him sniff at his sock, and then at the bear carcass.

"Actually, I take that back… my gym socks smell better. But that's beside the point!"

"What is the point, Gary?"

"The point is that when cooked right, Bear is delicious!"

"But… how are we supposed to cook it right? Leo isn't here."

All Gary could do was groan in response. Leo was the expert cook of the group, and this was a fact that Gary knew. And while eating virtually anything Leo made was awesome, it still annoyed Gary for his culinary skills to be doubted. Sure, he couldn't use an oven to save his life, and sure he once made a cherry pie that somehow tasted both burnt and raw at the same time, but when I came to cooking over a fire, he was second to few.

A point he would prove tonight.

"You just set up a little fire pit," Gary said, putting back on his sock and shoe, "I've gotta go get some stuff. You set my bag down in the house, right?" Upon seeing Moonstone's nod, he headed through the opening. He had been lucky to have brought a satchel full of spices, and a knife (he had plans to hunt that same day), and he was glad to see it was exactly where he needed it to be. It was the exact satchel on what looked to be a desk fashioned of pure stone.

'Wow,' Gary thought, 'Moonstone's gotten really good lately!' But he didn't have time to focus on that, because he needed to get his tools.

"Hey Moonstone," He said loudly from inside, "You think you can make me a skinning room real quick? I need to skin that bear!" She didn't respond back, but he heard what sounded like bricks being placed. Gary was thankful he got someone he could easily work with…

*CRASH*

Gary took his attention away from the satchel he was searching through, as he headed outside to see what that sound was. When he went outside, he was greeted by a sledgehammer trying to hit him in the face.

He was quick to avoid the bludgeoning weapon, and even quicker to counterattack with a shoulder throw. Looking around, Gary saw what exactly was going on…

They were being ambushed by a gang.

A large burly man, who Gary could automatically assume was their leader, was had an unconscious Moonstone by the back of the neck, a rag of chloroform in his other hand. "The boy can be killed," he said, "but the lass will catch a pretty penny when we sell her."

Now, Gary had no idea what they were going on about, nor did he care. He needed to help Moonstone, but unfortunately, they were one step ahead of him.

"Take one step closer," the man said, pulling out a knife, and pointing it at her throat, "And the pretty little lass dies." Gary glared daggers at the man, before saying "Threaten her one more time, and I'll make you wish you were that bear right there." And pointing to the bear carcass for good measure.

"Heh heh," The man laughed, "You got guts, kid. But I'm afraid that ain't gonna help you. Men, attack!"

And this was the second mistake they made that day. The first was choosing to go after Moonstone.

They say 'What you don't know won't hurt you', but with Gary, what you don't know about his skills will DEFINITELY hurt you. And that was bad news for these guys, because none of these men had any chance, and they didn't even realize it.

"Come on you cowards!"

Two of the men charged at Gary, only realizing their mistake as they were taken down, one by way of shoulder throw, the other by a high kick straight to the face. Even before the two could react to the pain entirely, they were assaulted by another barrage of kicks.

This continued onto the next two thugs, as one tried to throw a haymaker, only for Gary to duck under and sweep his leg, and then caught the other thug with a ground-and-pound until he was bleeding. This pattern continued as others continued to try to take Gary down, only to receive a boot to the face, or a kick to the ribs.

"Quite the kicky little bastard, aren't you," the leader said, "Well then, let's bring out our own karate man. Barrik, come forward!"

Internally, Gary was laughing at the challenge, while externally, he was bashing a guy's head into the mountainside. This man obviously did not know that Gary was far past that of mere 'Karate'. It may be true that he knew quite a bit of Judo, but his kicks were where he excelled.

But his smirk vanished when man came in, with gelled-back auburn hair, garnet colored eyes, dressed in a leather trench coat, blue jeans, black work boots, and wearing black fingerless gloves. This man, who Gary could assume was this 'Barrik' walked up to Gary. But instead of trying to get him with a cheap shot like the last few guys, he first came up and bowed to him, before taking up a traditional Kyokushin stance. 'Huh. Looks like a scumbag with some honor. That's a bit surprising.'

Gary took his stance, quickly blocking a quick jab, followed by countering with a kick to Barrik's ribs. His opponent narrowly avoided, before trying a spinning hook kick, only to miss, and be hit by Gary's combo. He man took Gary's low kick with minimal effort, but then was caught off guard when he transitioned into his forward snap kick seamlessly.

After that, Gary had no distinct advantage, other than his raw speed. But other than that, he seemed to be kicking a wall. Barrik had some amazing durability, better than some of even the best he's fought before. Though there was something that Gary found odd about the situation…

This man was supposedly a thug, yet he didn't seem to be trying to kill Gary. In fact, he looked to just be fighting because he was having fun…

A fact that the leader seemed to pick up on.

"What are you doing," he demanded, "You're supposed to be trying to kill him!" Barrik looked back at him, and replied slyly, "Right on it, chief." Before turning back to Gary, and locking him with a Thai clinch, then whispering to him, "Pretend to knock me out. He'll get mad and try to rush you."

"And that's good for me, because," questioned Gary quietly, while blocking a knee strike (that seemed WAY too soft to be real). Barrik then responded with "Because 'chief', as he calls himself, may look tough, but he's a total wimp. Now trust me on this. I'll pretend to take a kick to the jaw, and then look like I'm knocked out. After that, you'll win against him. Okay?"

Gary honestly didn't want to trust him, but felt as if he had no other options. So begrudgingly, he nodded, before telling him "But if you're lying to me, I'll be killing you slowly and painfully."

"Duly noted."

And with that, the two set there plan into action. Barrik did a convincing haymaker, only for Gary to dodge and do one of his favorite kicks: The Jacknife. He began as if he was going to go for a tornado kick, but before he hit the ground, he spun once again, hitting his opponent with the hook kick portion of this technique. Only when he hit the ground did he realize that he had actually hit him in the jaw.

Though to be fair, 'hold back' is not a term Gary's familiar with.

"What the hell," 'chief' screamed, "Barrik, you weak son of a bitch! Well, I guess if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!" And with that, 'Chief' came over to Gary, attempting to hit him hard. But all Chief got in return was a busted lip, from Gary's own punch.

"Give up," Gary said, getting irritated at the man, "And get away from Moonstone!" The man only chuckled, telling him "Not gonna happen! We're gonna make a mint on that pretty little lady!"

Gary's eye twitched. "What was that," he growled.

"That little girl is the perfect candidate to be sold on the slave auction. She's young, she's pretty, and she's exotic. All traits to make a good slave. And considering our clientele consists of every rich bastard on the planet, we'll be able to make a fortune off of her."

'So that's it, eh,' Gary thought, his teeth clenched together so hard that his fangs were daring to pierce his gums, 'These guys are in the human trafficking business! And they want Moonstone…' He quickly took his mind away from his own thoughts, to look at the gun currently pointed at his face.

"Now listen up," 'Chief' said, "We're going to get this girl if it's the last thing we do. If you value your life, you'll walk away now, and forget anything you think you saw." This was enough to make Gary's eyes go red! He hated people who used and abused others just for their own personal gain. It was one of those things that made him go from a nice warrior, to a vengeful demon.

And now his 'vengeful demon' side had its eyes set on 'Chief'.

"So," Gary snarled, his voice sounding grittier than before, "My options are 'abandon my friend like a little bitch', or 'die trying to save her'. Instead, I think I'll be choosing option 3: Ending your life!"

At that exact moment Gary dodged the man's bullet, before grabbing the barrel of the gun, and gripping down hard on it. When he did, an extremely powerful stream of electricity came from his arm, and went straight through the gun, electrocuting the man where he stands. There he stood, screaming in sheer unadulterated agony, as the smell of roasting flesh began to permeate the air.

The vengeful demon had been calmed, as he watched the man fall over, unable to take the pain anymore. Gary's eyes returned to their usual silverish color, as he came over, and picked up Moonstone. Picking the unconscious girl up bridal style, he walked back to the mud brick fort, placing her on the makeshift bed.

"Man," he heard a voice from behind him say, "That one kick of yours hurt." Realizing who it must have been, he turned around, saying "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't exactly know how to hold back."

"Eh," Barrik shrugged, "I've been hit with worse. It was all worth it to stop that jackass."

"Speaking of which, why did you decide to help me?"

"Now you see, that requires a bit of a story."

"I got time. It's gonna be awhile before Moonstone wakes up."

So Barrik began to tell his story to Gary. According to what he was told, Barrik had become a member of the group in hopes of finding his sister, who had been captured by the group a week before he joined. But as it turns out, she had been killed by her new owner, and it had broken Barrik inside.

"And since that day," Barrik said, still leaning lazily against the doorframe of the house, "I've been trying to kill everyone in the group. But until I could actually pull it off, I've been sabotaging every single attempted heist. They were desperate this time, and it's all because I've been keeping them from capturing anyone el-"

"SO IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!"

Barrik looked back, only to find that 'Chief' was still alive, and had a look of fury on his face that rivaled Gary's from before. He charged at Barrik, only to pull out a knife and stab him in the stomach. And after that was done, he came to Gary, whose only thought was 'Alright, this has gone on long enough!'

The man attempted a stranglehold, grabbing Gary by the throat with both hands, and trying to lift him up. Now, on any normal man, this would've worked. But Gary was a whole different story…

A story that ended up snapping both of the man's arms at the elbows, as he futilely attempted to lift him up…

"Yeah, I probably should've warned you," Gary said to the man, "I'm a hell of a lot heavier than I look." And this was no lie. The last time Gary checked himself on the scales (which was that morning), he found he weighed 450 pounds, despite being practically rail thin. But of course, he did not question it, because he knew it gave him an advantage here. That and it made his kicks unreasonably strong.

"I won't lo-" 'Chief' was cut off by a roundhouse to the jaw, before Gary grabbed the man by the shoulder, and made a small dot of energy appear on two fingers: Light on his thumb, and electricity on his index finger.

"Flash Bang."

He snapped those two fingers together, and a small white explosion formed in front of the man's face, being extremely loud, and extremely bright, though only lasting for about a second. The man reeled back, closing his eyes, and covering his ears, while screaming in pain. He looked to be in pain, until one defining moment:

The moment Gary grabbed his 'Replica Muramasa', and beheaded the man effortlessly.

And that was enough to signify the end of the fight.

Afterword, Barrik stood up, pulling the knife out of his stomach, only wincing a slight bit. "Well," he said, his breathing only slightly heavier, "It looks like my work here is done." Gary looked over, seeing the big wound, and asking if he needed help. All Barrik did in response was laugh and say "I've survived much worse than this. Trust me on that one."

"Well," Gary said, "Glad to hear it, Barrik."

"You can just call me Barry," he said, before Gary introduced himself. "But on another note, Gary, what was that one technique of yours?"

"Flash Bang," Gary explained, "A little technique I've been working on for a while. At this point though, it's a sensory technique, causing extreme damage to a normal person's senses. If I hadn't beheaded your leader, he would've been both deaf and blind."

"At this point?"

"Well, I'm hoping to make it a lot stronger. But's that's for another time."

Barry smiled, saying "Well, maybe you can show me the stronger version when we next meet."

"So we'll be meeting again, then?"

"I don't see why not." Barry tossed a card to Gary, who caught it, before looking at what it was. It held all of Barry's info (phone, email, and business). Apparently, apart from the whole 'sabotaging human traffickers' thing, he was also an engineer/repairman. This was a lucky break for Gary, especially considering that he would wreck virtually anything he tried to drive.

"Well," said Barry, walking off casually, "If you ever need something, just call. And tell 'em I sent ya. My lackey's will give you the friend price." Gary smiled at this, before saying, "Thanks."

"And also, if you need something to wake her up with, I've got something."

"Nah. I'll just let her wake up naturally. And besides that, she's kinda cute when she sleeps."

"Well alright then. Until we meet again, Gary."

Barry then headed off -no doubt to address to his wound-, and left Gary alone to wait for Moonstone to wake up…

After all, this was going to be one hell of a story to explain to her.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed, I think this chapter was pretty well written, and if you would, go check out WritingwithGusto, he's amazing at writing.**


	10. Episode 10, Rest and Relaxa-OH COME ON!

Daray walked through the halls, his cloak tail dragging along behind him as he thought of the students, 'The month has passed, soon they should each be teleported back, hopefully they all survived,' as these thoughts filled his mind he entered the darkness schoolhouse.

Soon after he entered, almost every seat in the room filled with a dark aura, before the student that the seat belongs too appeared in it, Leo was the first in, "Whoa! head rush!"

Frost was next, she shook her head, "that's gonna take some getting used to."

as the remaining seats filled up, daray said, "Before we begin celebrating, a moment of silence for those who did not survive the test," as these words were uttered, everyone fell silent, after a few seconds had past, Daray said, "Ok, all those with wounds head straight for the infirmary, anyone else, you're free to go, celebrate, whatever you feel like doing, but remember, just because the remainder of the day is free doesnt mean you should slack off on your training."

* * *

On the opposite side of the field, Asher was half asleep, waiting for his students to return, as they came back each chair filled with light, only one chair remained filled with light when they finished, to this Asher said, "Gary, if you would please revert to human,"

"Aw man, you figured me out way too fast," Gary said as he reverted to normal.

"Good try anyways, Sparky," Some random student in the backround shouted, laughing out loud.

"Call me sparky again and i'll give you a spark the size of a blimp!"

"You wanna go?! come on! i'll send you straight to hell, you and your girlfr-" before the man could finish speaking he already had a blade against his throat, electricity coursing down the blade.

"You can threaten me, but the moment, you ever threaten Moonstone, or any of my friends? That's when im going to be just pissed enough to cut your limbs off..one...by...one!" Gary spat out, the venom in his words causing the electricity in his blade to spark, charring the man's throat, "So, do you still think you could win?"

Asher stood up, "Alright, that's enough, you are lucky that the majority of you surived, but i will not allow you to kill each other, at least not in my classroom, if you intend to fight, take it outside.

"Sorry, teach, guess i went a little out of control there, but you have to admit this jacka-" when gary looked back, the man was already gone, "...Well never mind then!"

The remainder of the class broke out in laughter before everyone shuffled off, exiting the room.

* * *

As Leo and Garry did their usual spar, Gary was the first to speak up, "So, how did you and Frost do on that assignment?"

Leo ducked under one of Gary's kicks before leading into his own attacks, a flurry of punches almost impossible for the untrained eye to detect, "Pretty good, but there were these tribals who could control plants, it was freakin wierd, and the plants survived most of my fire!"

"Damn, that's insane, I had to deal with a human trafficking ring," Gary said as he backflipped to dodge one of leo's punches

"Aw, man, you got the easy job," Leo laughed before palming one of Gary's kicks, only to be sent flying back a few feet

"Maybe, i dont know exactly what i did though, all i know is they were gonna sell Moonstone as a slave,"

"And you went ballistic?"

"Like a nuke"

"Same for me, except the guys who captured me and Frost were cannibals!"

"Damn, that's freaky...wait, speaking of the girls, where are they?"

"Frost said they were going on a shopping spree so i gave them an extra grand to spend down in town,"

"How much money do you make?!" Gary shouted as they both sat down and grabbed a couple sodas

* * *

"He gave us how much money?!" Moonstone shouted as Frost held up the 1000 dollar bill

"A grand, I'm not sure why though, we were only going for a shopping spree," Frost said, shrugging as she shoved the absurd amount of money into her pocket, before noticing moonstone was facepalming, "What?"

"Either Leo did that so you could have fun," at this Frost raised her eyebrow, "or he doesnt know how many clothes you can buy in a day."

"Oh shut up, i spend money wisely."

"The last time you had this much money you blew it all on a diamond necklace that turned out to be made with rhinestones!"

Frost rolled her eyes, "And I still rocked that damn thing for three weeks without anyone figuring out that they were rhinestones," She said before she stuck her tongue out

"And people think you'd be the mature one."

Unbeknownst to the girls, in the shadows lurked a figure, behind him crept up several more, all wore strange garb and looked prepared to attack, "On my mark, we pounce," one of them said before the others nodded in reply

* * *

A few hours later, Leo and Gary are sitting in their dorm, playing tekken, before the game shouts out, "Miguel wins!"

"Goddammit!" Gary shouted as he threw down his controller, leo throwing a pillow under it before it hit the ground

"Watch it, these things arent easy to get way out here, i had to have them shipped to the village below, and it aint easy to just exit town inconspicuously with a box when you go straight up a damn mountain," Leo said, "tell me again, though, why do we play this if you get pissed off every time you lose?"

"Cuz my rage is part of the fun."

"...I will never understand you, Gary."

"Me neither."

Just then, a knock came at the door, to which Leo answered, a small man stood outside the door, Leo recognized him, he often came to tell students when they were summoned, usually for punishment, "Leo, you have been summoned to the Grandmaster's court, the teachers and grandmaster wish to have a word with you."

At this point Leo is thinking, 'What the hell have i done recently,' to which he thought back to all of his recent transgressions, he accidentally killed several people during duels, but they knew the risk, he broke a wall by throwing Gary through it, and he did put Gary in the infirmary, 'I still have no damn idea, none of those have gotten me in trouble here before.'

As they walked, the man said, "Don't worry, you arent in trouble, at least, i dont think so."

"ok? Ironically, that makes me feel less calm."

"I hear ya, anyways, we're here, good luck, kid," The man patted Leo's back before walking away, Leo looked at the door, before walking in

"Ah, Leo, welcome, please, take a seat," Daray greeted Leo as he walked in

"Uhhh, ok? Thanks," Leo replied

After a few minutes, the grandmaster walked in, his hands behind his back, he then proceeded to take his seat, "Leo, we have some...troubling news."

"I'm not gonna like this, am i?"

Everyone shook their heads before the grandmaster said, "Frost and Moonstone have been...captured."

* * *

 **For those that are actually invested in this series, yes, i realize im a massive asshole for this cliffhanger, oh well, next time you'll be satisfied...or disappointed, who knows.**


	11. Episode 11, Pure fury

Leo was having trouble believing what he just heard, two of the people he cared about most in this world…captured?! He felt his blood boil, but he could only ask one thing, "What?!"

The grandmaster sighed, looking forward solemnly, "Frost and Moonstone were captured…one of our students saw it, but, he couldn't do anything."

"Whatever, I don't care about that, how did they get captured?! They were just supposed to go on a shopping spree!"

Daray stood up, and said, "The student detailed to us that at least 5 men jumped them, pinning them to the ground and hauling them away when no one was looking."

Leo looked to his teacher, then back to the grandmaster, "Who were these people?"

The grandmaster sighed, "I'm afraid, I do not know, the student described them as wearing red robes, with hoods covering their faces, the only notifiable trait of their garb was their insignia, a yin yang symbol, with a red line through the center."

Daray sighed, "I know of this cult, they are responsible for the murders of many yin yang wielders…but they have never resorted to kidnapping before..."

Leo shouted, "If you know who they are, Daray, tell me where they are and I'll leave them in ashes."

Asher then stood up, "Absolutely not, it's far too dangerous, we don't know the terrain or the layout of their headquarters, an assault is too risky."

"Did I ask you anything?!"

Asher was taken aback, never before had he seen such a determined gaze, nor had he been disrespected and impressed at the same time. Leo then headed for the door, and Asher realized he had to either stop him or force him to stop, "Guards! Stop him!"

The guards raised their blades, but an instant before they could move, Leo had his hand on his sword hilt and his other hand pointing his revolver at the head of the guard on his left. Asher saw this and looked to Daray, speaking to him telepathically, 'Just how much danger are they in right now?'

Daray responded, 'He's killed 5 students in the past three months, by accident during sparring matches.'

"…Stand down, you two."

The guards put their swords back down, and Leo walked back towards the others, "would you kindly tell me why you won't let me leave?"

Asher cleared his throat, "well, to put it simply, we cannot afford you to die, so, if we cannot stop you from leaving, you cannot go alone."

"And what dumbass is willing to go with me on a suicide mission?"

As soon as Leo said mission, a man came flying through the wall, it was one of the guards from the outside of the building, and outside the hole was none other than Gary Stones, "I told you to get the hell out of my way, that was your fault."

"Heh, speak of the devil," Leo smirked at Gary

"Heard it all, I'm raring to rip these bastards to shreds," Gary said as he and Leo fist bumped

"Now then, if that's taken care of, we'll be going."

Daray and Asher stood up, "Hold on a minute"

Leo and Gary both looked back, each raising an eyebrow, "Hm?"

"Allow us to teach you some new moves, they may help you in the end."

After about 2 hours, the two had finished their new move training, and prepared to leave, but the grandmaster asked, "How will you find your way though, you haven't the location of their headquarters yet."

Leo and Gary raised up their left hands, pointing their watches behind them as they walked out, Leo said, "Just send us the coordinates to our watches, I made them to interface directly with the mission system."

After the two walked out, the grandmaster chuckled to himself, "Such bright young men, hopefully they survive."

Gary and Leo stared off the edge of the mountain, before taking position to run, Leo looked to Gary, "Ready?"

Gary nodded, "Hell yeah!"

At nearly the same Leo said, "Shadowdash!" as Gary said, "Solar Transmission!"

As they said this Leo turned to a shadow, rocketing across the ground, invisible to the naked eye, as Gary became a streak of white light, shooting across the landscape, Leo said, "We'll stop at halfway point, 2500 miles, we'll take a breather and recover our energy."

"Got it," Gary replied

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kidnapper's headquarters, Moonstone stirred, opening her eyes to find herself in a strange and small room, strung up against a wall with her arms locked to the wall with steel handcuffs, she struggled, unable to break the chains, she said, "Where the hell am I?!" She then looked to her left, and saw Frost unconscious, strung up in a similar way, but she also saw a door, she tried to wake frost, who wouldn't wake no matter what, "Damn, frost, the one time you decide to sleep in."

"I'm afraid the narc we gave you both will keep her asleep for a nice long while," Moonstone jumped as she looked to the door, and a man walked in, wearing a red robe with the same insignia she saw on the men who jumped them, "You're certainly a strange one, though, I was led to believe nothing could wake you up, but your metabolism has rendered the drug useless much earlier than expected…no matter, it matters not whether you are awake, so long as you both are still alive."

"Who the hell are you?! Why did you take us here?!"

Frost stirred, moaning lightly, "M…moonstone…why the hell are you being so loud this early in the…where the hell are we?"

"Curious, you both already woke up, ah well, I'm sure your screams will be sweet to my ears," The man walked out, laughing raucously

"Moonstone, what's going on?!"

Moonstone growled before sighing, "We were jumped, all I remember is that insignia on that guy's shoulder, but don't worry, I know we'll survive."

Frost furrowed her brow, "Damn…Leo and Gary will come for us, I know they will…god I hate to put them through this though, having to rescue us every time we're in danger…makes me sick."

Moonstone could see the anger in Frost's eyes, and the room began to feel cold, Moonstone sighed, and she could see her breath, "I agree with you on that one, no matter what we always end up holding them back…when we get out of here, we make a pact, we'll get stronger, no matter what!"

Frost and Moonstone nodded, to each other and themselves, before suddenly the door flung open and the man walked in once more.

* * *

"Uhhh, Leo?"

"Yeah, Gary?"

"That's a mountain!"

"I can see that, Gary."

"Well, what's the plan? Cuz I'm cool with just plowing clean through it."

"We're formless in these modes, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Gary laughed as they simply fazed through the mountain, Gary slowing down and grabbing something from the surrounding stone

"The hell did you grab?"

"You'll see!"

A few minutes passed, and Leo spoke again, "Alright, midway in 3…2….1!" They both skidded to a halt, leaving a visible trail in the ground where they had tried to stop to where they actually stopped.

"Whew, good run, but I barely broke a sweat," Gary said, stretching out his limbs and cracking his neck, he noticed Leo staring at him strangely, "What?"

" **What the hell are you?!** " Leo shouted, scaring the birds from the trees, causing Gary to break out in abject laughter

A few minutes passed, and Gary finally stopped laughing, he then stooped down, drawing something in the ground, shortly afterwards, electricity sparked from the ground and Gary tucked something into his bag, "Alright, ready to go."

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh just a new trick I learned from one of my pen pals."

"…You know what, I don't know why I bother questioning you anymore."

"Me neither."

Leo stood up, both him and Gary once more speeding off as their respective side of the yin yang spectrum. After about an hour more, due to Gary stopping to force Leo into cooking a deer for them to eat, they came close to a large snowy mountain, "There's our target, hold up, we stop here!"

Once again they skidded to a stop, "What gives?! I want to go kill these bastards already!"

"Let me plan this out, if we mess up they might kill Frost and Moonstone before we even get in there!"

This managed to quiet Gary down, as he solemnly stared at the ground, Leo then noticed something, "Ey, Gary, you see those power lines?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, one of them runs straight into the mountain, see if you can jack in and get us a read on the place with that new technique you learned."

Gary smirked, walking over to a power pole, "On it," Gary then proceeded to grip onto the pole, as he shuddered and chuckled, he said, "I can see everything! Their entire electrical system!"

"Calm down there, bud, now, do they have radar?"

"Yeah, want me to shut it down?"

"Put it on a feedback loop, by the time it comes back online."

"We'll be putting them to the blade, right, on it," Gary then sent an electric shock into their system, "Alright, the entire surveillance system is down, but there are like 6 guards in front of the entrance."

"That means it's my turn, I hope this new technique works," Leo then walked over to Gary, his eyes turned black as he uttered, "Shadow cloak," as he said this they both found themselves cloaked in darkness, invisible to the world around them, "perfect, let's roll."

They both nodded, running up the mountain and stopping at the gate, "How much time do we have on the cloak?"

"2 more minutes, otherwise I won't have enough power if we get into a real fight. How much time on the feedback loop?"

"5 minutes, best I could do with my first time using the power."

"alright," they both then saw the guards, "The three on the left are mine, you take care of the other three"

Gary smirked and growled out, "Yo."

They then separated, the guards felt as though something was off, one of them felt their skin crawl, "Oi, did you guys feel that too?"

Suddenly, Gary and Leo appeared in front of them, the shadow cloak dissipating, and before they could sound the alarm, their heads fell off their bodies, blood coating the ground, "Nah, I didn't feel anything," Leo said with a smirk. After this, they then walked to the door, Leo attempted to open it slowly, but it wouldn't budge, "Aw, they locked us out…should we knock?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"It's only polite."

"Alright then, let's do it," Leo and Gary then took up a stance each, Gary setting up for his onigeri, but Leo took up a stance unfamiliar to Gary.

Gary simply shrugged this off as they began to sync their attacks, as Gary said, "Oni," Leo said, "Ryu," and as they ended calling out the names, Leo landed his punch on the door, shouting, "Ken![1]" as Gary's kick landed, and he shouted, "Geri!"

The door flung off its hinges, crushing 4 people against the far wall, leaving a large blood splatter, and Leo said, "Knock Knock, Bastards!"

As Leo and Gary walked in, everyone in there simply stared forward in disbelief, before they all charged at them, as they charged, Gary said, "Aw, I don't think we're welcome."

"Oh well, Let's party anyways!" Leo shouted as he drew his massive sword, throwing it into the air before catching it and slamming down, "Aether!" as he slammed down, one enemy was cut in half as the rest went flying.

Gary then proceeded to charge at the enemies, zipping around the battlefield, cutting down enemies left and right as Leo proceeded to slash and smash everything within a 100-foot radius, and, one way or another, they ended up being surrounded by about 200 soldiers with their backs to each other, Gary asked, "uhh, how did we end up like this?"

As Gary asked this, every soldier drew a gun and aimed at them both, "I don't know, but I don't see us surviving this currently…I was hoping to keep this a secret for a bit longer, but…" Leo trailed off as he sighed, and reached towards the opposite side of his revolver holster, drawing a strange new gun[2] from this holster that appeared to be an m1911 with two strange tubes on the side, one filled with a pulsating black substance and the other filled with a red, fiery substance, "Gary, when I say duck, drop to the floor and don't get up no matter what," Leo said before he spun his revolver chamber, quickly reloading each .500 magnum round.

"I've never seen a gun like that before, but alright."

Leo then shouted, "Duck!" and as he said this, Gary dropped to the floor as Leo back flipped, spinning midair, and, in a hail of bullets, shot every soldier. Leo first shot two during his initial shot, the shot from his new gun reducing the victims head to ash, as Leo spun midair, he adjusted each shot, occasionally changing arm position to be crossing each other in order to hit another pair of targets, reloading his revolver with each shot as he fired using his dimensional manipulation. When he finally landed, he spun his pistols before holstering, "…drop," as he uttered this word, each enemy fell to the ground, dead.

Gary looked around, surprised, "Whoa, remind me never to question your shooting again."

"You questioned my shooting?"

"Remind me never to question your shooting at all."

"Better," Leo said before they both chuckled, running towards the hallway that would lead them to the elevator, "Alright, almost there, hold on a little longer, you two!"

As the duo came to the elevator, it opened up, revealing 3 guards, one eating a pizza, the other two berating him for not sharing until they looked forward, and saw a pair of guns pointed at them, Gary said, "I'd advise leaving here and never looking back, cuz my friend here has an itchy trigger finger," The 3 nodded like madmen and took off running.

Leo smirked as they entered the elevator, heading to the lowest level, he looked around, before a loud alarm began to sound, "Oop, guess the cameras are back online, think they'll be waiting for us?"

"Probably."

Leo pointed upwards, "Time to get serious then."

Gary looked up, seeing a hatch, "Right, let's do this."

They then both leapt up the hatch, riding the roof of the elevator, Leo sat down, his back over the open hatch, facing the doorway to the elevator, he drew his pistols and sat in wait, as it stopped, he asked, "What floor is this?"

"B9, we're two floors too high."

Leo simply smirked, "Alright, I'll handle this," the door to the elevator then opened, and a small battalion stood outside, about 20 men, all armed with high powered weapons. Leo's actions were quick, and lethal, he swung upside down, flinging his arms in front of him as he hung by his legs, "click click," Leo said before he unloaded into them, leaving a bloodbath, "Boom."

Gary laughed, drawing his katana, "express elevator?"

"Going down," Leo said as he flipped back onto his feet.

Gary then cut the cord, and the elevator fell at breakneck speeds, Gary and Leo both shouting, "Yahooo!" as it fell, then, Leo began counting down from three on his fingers, once they hit zero they both leapt up, as the elevator crashed down, collapsing in on itself before the boys landed on what was left of the roof.

"And they stick the landing!" Leo said, before he and Gary high fived, "Alright, let's move, Gary, I got the door last time, you're turn."

Gary smirked, drawing his katana once more, staring down the door, suddenly, his arm became engulfed in light as his blade began to glitter, "Kōjin![3]" in an instant, Gary had already sheathed his blade once more, and the door fell to a pile of metal shards.

"…Damn," was all Leo could say about what he just saw, "How long it take you to master that one?"

"3 weeks."

* * *

Gary and Leo had run down the surprisingly empty hallway, before coming to what looked to be a few cells, next to a massive garage style door, "Gary."

"Yeah?"

"We check every cell until we find them."

Gary nodded, "And if they aren't in a cell?"

"We burn that bridge when we get to it," Leo said, his hands beginning to emit smoke as they both sped off to check each cell, practically ripping each door off its hinges in their anger.

When they reached the final door, Leo literally ripped the door off, embedding it in the ceiling, Gary looked inside, seeing the cell empty, he shouted, "God dammit! They aren't here either!"

Leo looked at the chains, and saw something he recognized instantly, a single bit of icey blonde hair, his hair beginning to smolder, "They were…come on, I know where they are," Leo then ran to the garage-like door, smashing a hole through it without a second thought.

As they stopped in the room, Gary first pointed out the obvious, "It's dark as hell in here! Leo, think you can use your fire to light it up a bit?"

"Sure, but it's black fire, remember? It doesn't give off much light," Leo ignited his hand, a fireball appeared in his hand, glowing slightly, barely giving enough light to see the ground in front of them.

"Hey, a light switch!" Gary ran over, flipping it, and a few seconds later the lights lit up, illuminating the entire room, and what they saw, not only horrified them, but caused their very blood to boil, a massive robot, appearing to be made out of a gold-titanium alloy, easily 4 stories tall, but that isn't what angered them, what angered them, was the shoulders, upon which rested a pair of large glass orbs, encased inside of them were Frost and Moonstone, and they appeared to be in horrible pain, as something flowed out of them.

"you…what are you doing to them?!" Leo screamed as he looked the man dead in the eye who was running the machine, "Let them go, bastard!"

The man chuckled, his voice echoing over the loudspeakers on the mech, "Now, now, that wouldn't be any fun, after all, their screams are rather delicious, like a symphony of pain and fear."

Leo's eye twitched, his hair nearly completely ignited, he looked to Gary, he seemed to be just as angry, but something was off, his skin looked….sickly, to say the least, his hair had gone from its usual color, to a dull glow, Leo would analyze further, but he had other matters, like ripping this asshole limb from limb for even touching frost, "Gary…."

"Yeah…?"

"Primary objective is to free the girls, then we put this guy through unimaginable pain."

"Yo," Gary growled out, electricity sparking in the air around him

Before they took off, you could almost hear their heartbeats synchronize, "Ready?"

"Yeah"

"Move!" Gary and Leo took off, as the mech slammed it's hands down to crush them, they disappeared, running across its arms, before smashing the giant Plexiglas orbs with a single strike each.

"What?! That was 3-foot thick bulletproof Plexiglas! No human could break that without a laser cutter!" The man shouted as Gary and Leo leapt back towards the entrance to the room, gently setting Frost and Moonstone down.

Frost looked up at Leo and said weakly, "You're…Late," she smiled weakly as Leo looked down at her.

"No worries…Now, what happened to you two?" Leo said as he smiled weakly

"He…drained us of all of our…energy…I can't feel any of my energy…it's…all gone…" She began to weep softly, before Leo dried her tears.

Leo looked to Gary, who looked back, they only saw sadness in each other's eyes, "Gary…what happens when a yin yang wielder is drained to absolute zero...?"

Gary sighed, "They…usually lose their ability to use their powers, permanently..."

As Gary said this, he heard behind him, the same obnoxious voice from before laughing maniacally, "Aw, boohoo, you've been rid of your sin of being a yin yang wielder, so don't be a bitch about it."

Gary and Leo both stood up, the mech wound up, sending its fists flying straight to crush all four of them in a single shot, and, for an instant, it looked as though they would die, but then, Leo and Gary turned around, Leo palmed the fist, breaking it, as Gary stopped the other fist with his foot, also shattering it, as Leo said, "You…."

Gary followed, "Low-down…"

"Dirty…"

And they both finished together, saying at the same time, "Son of a bitch!" as the final word echoed, the arena became surrounded by black fire as a storm of white lightning raged above.

"Gary, you take the right arm, I got the left one!"

"Right!" They both then took off, Gary disappearing shortly after running, and almost instantly, a massive crash was audible, Gary was flying through the air on the mech's right side, sheathing his katana.

"Aether!" The man looked to his left as Leo shouted, all he saw was the shining cleaver flying through the air, an instant after that, Leo appeared in front of the sword, gripping it tightly, he spun and went flying towards the ground, slicing the other arm clean off, "Alright, time to finish this!" Leo said as he ran side by side with Gary, before turning around and shouting, "Celestial Combo!"

"Right!"

Leo first ran ahead, leaping into the air and shouting, "Setting Sun!" as he said this, he slammed down, slicing the rear of the mech cockpit in half, before rolling and positioning himself under the mech.

Gary next came running, leaping atop Leo's feet, preparing a quickdraw technique, "Rising Moon!" Leo then launched Gary upwards at blinding speeds, as he sliced the other half of the mech cockpit in half, landing on it and kicking off, before an explosion rang out, and the mech appeared to be destroyed completely.

Leo and Gary landed, running towards Frost and Moonstone, who were beginning to get some strength back, "You girls ok?"

Frost said, "Y..Yeah, thanks to you two…I'm sorry this happened, it's all our fault"

Gary then interrupted both Frost and Moonstone before they could say anything else, "Like hell it is, you couldn't do anything, you were jumped for god's sakes!"

Frost and Moonstone thought this over, then said, "Even so…we made you have to worry about us…like always…so for that we're sorry."

They both did something neither had done for a long time, they gave a warm, genuinely heartfelt smile, "Hey, if we have to worry about something, at least it's something worth protecting, now come on, let's g- HRRK!"

Frost and Moonstone looked on in horror, as both Leo and Gary were impaled, Leo with a spike made of ice piercing his abdomen, and Gary with a spike made of stone, as the two teenagers fell to the ground, bleeding intensely, all Moonstone and Frost could do was scream, "No!"

* * *

 **I…Am…A…Bastard, I know but cliffhangers are so good for building suspense and making people want more. Sorry, but a guy has to get a rise out of his people somehow, anyways, onto my notes**

 **[1] – Ryuken(Dragon Fist): Leo's current strongest punch, by taking up a Karate stance and throwing his entire body weight into the strike, which is about 250 pounds, he can bring force the full strength of his muscles, allowing him to pierce steel with his bare hands.**

 **[2] – This new gun is titled the Shadow-fire shooter, it's an old m1911 that Leo repurposed to use his Shadow-fire energy as ammunition, on the left side is the tube for shadow energy, and the right side is fire energy.**

 **[3] – Kōjin(** **光刃** **, Light Blade): This move removes the mass of Gary's sword, but keeps the edge, moving this edge at the speed of light in order to cut almost any known material, unfortunately, due to the large drain of Yin Yang energy, it's mostly just for show.**


	12. Episode 12, hell hath no fury

**Sorry for the long hiatus, I'm just a bastard and kept forgetting that I left the last episode on a cliff-hanger. For now, the only way I can apologize is by giving you an episode worthy of that break!**

* * *

As Gary and Leo fell to the ground, Gary landing beside Moonstone with a crash, Leo landing atop Frost with a softer thud. As Frost and Moonstone looked on in horror, something clicked in them, they felt a burst of energy, and when they reopened their eyes, they were each encased in a separate dome, Frost was encased in solid black ice, and moonstone was encased within a dome of stone. Frost clutched onto Leo, crying softly, "Leo…Leo…Leo, no you can't be dead…please…please be ok…dammit, please be alright," Frost looked down, and saw Leo's wound, it…had closed! The skin around the hole was slightly blue, as though the wound was frozen shut, Frost was surprised, and she felt at his heart, Leo's heart was still beating, he was alive, "Oh thank god…I thought for sure I'd lost you…but…you still need to rest, it's about time I protect you, though," Frost opened her eyes once more, she felt power rushing through her body, "OK…Now I'm pissed!" Frost's eyes began to glow, turning solid black, with dark energy pulsating off of her eyes, sliding down her face almost like tears, as she stood up, she placed one hand against her ice barrier.

There were now three men standing outside of the ice barrier, one who was real, and two more who appeared to have been made of brown stone, the real one appeared to be controlling the stone copies of himself, the two made of brown stone each had a spear, similar in shape to a beedrill's own stingers, one had a spear of ice, formed around his right hand, the other, a spear of pure white stone, upon his left hand, both clones appeared to crumble, the real one sighing, "I suppose they had a bit of power left after all, guess I'll just have to slaughter them too. How strange, though, the machine granted me their powers upon malfunction…how poetic, destroying sinners with their own sin," the man chuckled, before he saw something, both domes began to glow, before completely detonating, standing in the smoke, stood the two girls he already hated, both had their eyes glowing, Frost's eyes were glowing black, but Moonstone's were glowing white, with energy surging off them in a similar way to Gary's lightning from his eyes.

Frost looked to Moonstone, "Same thing happen to you?"

Moonstone, "somehow healed them?"

They both nodded, and looked ahead, their enemy visibly enraged, "You two refuse to die, do you?! Then I suppose I'll just have to put some effort into it!"

The man charged at them, creating the same spears from before, but as they made contact with Frost and Moonstone, they shattered completely, "That won't work on us now," Frost said, smirking similarly to Leo's usual confident smirk. The man was clearly enraged, but began to feel confused, as Frost continued, rage evident in her face, "So…you think we'll just sit idly by after you nearly murdered two of the most important people in the world to us?!"

Moonstone had a similar emotion across her face, "honestly, I think that's just plain idiotic, but if you think you can get away with this, well, I guess we'll just have to kill you then!"

* * *

All three of the combatants stood there, the man's eyes showed nothing but annoyance, but Frost's and Moonstone's hadn't stopped glowing since they exited their domes, Frost made the first move, dashing forward and attempting to kill the man in a single shot, she thought, 'if I can freeze any liquid, then all I should need is to make an open wound on the bastard and I can freeze his blood from the inside out!' She continued to dash forward, drawing her fans out and slashing at the man, but her bladed fans only hit stone, the man had created an earth clone, which took the brunt of Frost's hit, despite the copy being made of stone, she had managed to cut it in half with the sheer force and sharpness of her blades, "Damn you, that was a cheap tactic!"

The man dashed forward, driving his knee into her stomach, "So what? Like I care what the hell you have to say."

Frost coughed, spitting out a little blood, she tried to catch her breath, finding difficulty in it, moonstone shouted, "It's my turn, Frost!" as she said this she charged, the man chuckled and slammed his foot down, making a stone wall, but Moonstone simply punched right through it, "That wont work on me! Earth is my element, bastard!" She leapt into the air, punching the ground as she landed, making two massive square pillars of stone jut from the ground, "Now let's see how you like MY pillars!" She continued running towards him, as she reached frost, she clapped her hands together, the pillars dashed forward, appearing to crush him to death, but there was no blood, the pillars crashed squarely together, but it didn't appear as though he had been hit at all.

"You ignorant, naïve, overly confident," the pillars crumbled, the man was completely unscathed, "Little bitch!"

Moonstone smirked, "You know, I may be a bitch, but you are a major dumbass."

The man raised his eyebrow with a scowl, before he noticed something, Frost was missing, "What the hell?! Where did she go?!"

"Behind you, asshole!" Frost shouted as she slashed at him, once the man turned around, he blocked her fans, but not before they made a large cut on his palms as they turned to stone.

Moonstone grabbed him by the shoulder, "Ever seen what happens when you piss off a tomboy?!" She threw him with one hand, she slammed her foot down, and a stone spire jutted out of the ground, but the man used it to break his fall, he smirked at her, "Damn, I thought for sure he wouldn't survive that."

The man said, "Time for a change of pace, how about I just freeze you both to death right now?!"

The man shouted, slamming his now bleeding hands against the ground as the entire room began to ice over.

Moonstone shouted, "Uh oh," she slammed her foot down, but only had enough energy left to raise one pillar into the sky and maintain it, "Frost!"

As the area iced over, Frost smirked, "Moonstone was right, you are a dumbass," Frost said as her body froze solid, before shattering. As steam covered the ground from the sheer cold, what neither Moonstone or the man noticed, was a single cloud of steam was a deeper blue than the rest, before that steam delivered a fierce kick to the man's jaw and materialized back into Frost, "You know, to be honest, I wasn't sure if I could do that," she panted from the exertion as the man hit the ceiling, breaking his fall and sticking to it with the ice.

* * *

Leo and Gary were waking up, they groaned and looked ahead, they saw Frost and moonstone battling the man, before Frost sent the man sailing towards the ceiling, Leo said, "Gary?"

Gary replied, "Yes, Leo?"

"Let's try not to piss them off in the future."

"Agreed."

They both then continued watching the fight.

* * *

As the man glared back down at frost, he smirked, then rocketed off, slamming into Frost, "Die!"

Frost grabbed the man's hands, "Seriously an idiot."

"Huh?"

"You really ought to chill out!" Frost shouted, before dropping the man to the ground, his wound and the blood going down his hand were frozen solid, and the man's skin appeared to have his veins jutting out of his skin, she panted, as the man landed, a shattering sound was easily audible and blood began to pour from the man's orifices, "thank…god…that…worked," Frost said as she collapsed onto her back, both her and moonstone's eyes stopped glowing as they fell unconscious, quickly being caught by Leo and Gary, respectively.

Leo smiled down at Frost, Gary doing the same, as Leo said, "Guess that surge of power was too much for 'em, Gary."

Gary nodded, "Let's get them back to the temple."

With that they headed towards the elevator, standing outside of it were two massive guards, as they glared at Leo and Gary, they drew their weapons, Gary and Leo both shouted, "Out of our way!" as this echoed through the warehouse, the man on Leo's side burst into flames, being reduced to ash as soon as he let out his scream while the man on Gary's side screamed in agony as he violently shook, electricity coursing through his large body. As the men died, Gary and Leo walked past, entering the elevator and heading up to the ground floor.

The two exited the building, Gary smirked, Leo saw this and asked, "What's with the look?"

Gary smirked, "Wait for it," a few seconds later, the entire mountain detonated, spreading shrapnel and stone everywhere.

Leo laughed, "Gary, you insane son of a bitch, how did you pull that off?"

"I short-circuited the generator in there as we left, even timed it to go off as soon as we were out of the blast radius."

"you cheeky little bastard," Leo and Gary continued to laugh their asses off before turning themselves and the girls into their respective elements, before rocketing off back towards the monastery they came from.

* * *

It took two hours for the four to reach the monastery, Gary went to go train, while Leo remained to watch the girls, he asked the nurse, "how long do you think it will take before they wake back up?"

The nurse sighed, standing up from Frost after checking her vitals, "at least three days, especially since they completely drained all of their yin yang energy, and if what you say is true, it happened twice…if what I hypothesize is correct, though, their powers should return, especially since their energy is already slowly returning. Although, given that you cared enough to stay here and watch over them, and the other boy didn't-."

The nurse was cut off by a cold feeling against her throat, she looked down, and the barrel of Leo's revolver was against her throat, "Say one more negative thing about Gary, and I'll blow your goddamn head straight off your shoulders, I refuse to allow anyone to badmouth him, if you must know, Gary doesn't do well when Moonstone is hurt, I am the one who told him to go blow off some steam by training, so if you want to blame anyone for him not being here, blame me. Consider yourself lucky that my pride and principals prevent me from hitting you, but I will not let anyone bad mouth my teammates."

The nurse shuddered in fear before leo holstered his gun, she took a deep breath, "I…I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Good, I'll be back to check up on them later," with that, Leo walked out, seeking to blow off some steam himself.

Barely four hours later, the nurse heard the girls stir and stand up, she then heard Frost say, "Damn, how did we end up back here?"

The nurse replied, "Gary and Leo brought you two in, told quite the story of your battle too, I can say without a doubt that…you four absolutely terrify me, specifically leo himself…gah," the nurse shuddered, almost feeling the cold of the revolver barrel again, "You two have some seriously loyal friends, I don't think a lot of guys around this place would act like they did, they especially wouldn't have brought you both back here with such eagerness, heh, they both passed out the moment they entered the monastery's grounds, I think they used up most of their stamina and energy getting back here."

Moonstone sighed, "Gary doesn't know how to hold back."

Frost chuckled, "And Leo probably worried about us too much to let us wait for them to recover their energy."

The nurse shook her head, walking over to the two girls, "either way, let me check your vitals, I wanna make sure you're ready to get back to training," she then began to check their vitals, after a short while she gasped, "Oh my god, you're…back to full strength already?!"

Frost and moonstone each raised an eyebrow, frost said, "is it that abnormal?"

The nurse calmed herself, "Well, for starters, you shouldn't even have any yin yang energy within you anymore, you reached absolute zero in energy, twice!"

Moonstone responded, "Yeah, don't have an answer for that one."

"Next, you both are at full capacity of yin yang energy again, which shouldn't be physically possible, let alone so quickly, and…can you even use your powers?"

Frost and moonstone attempted to activate their powers, only to do nothing more than exhaust themselves, before they both said, "No…we can't."

The nurse sighed, "You four are so strange, you know that?" as the two girls nodded with a chuckle, before the nurse continued, "anyhow, I suppose you two can leave with a clean bill of health, though, I have a question, why did those boys have massive holes in their shirts?"

Frost and moonstone's eyes went to pinpricks, they remembered the sight they had seen, "they…got impaled…it was our fault."

The nurse gasped, "But, those holes…they couldn't have."

"They didn't…somehow though…we revived them…I don't know how, I don't care how, but all I care is that they're both ok."

Moonstone added, "and you have to admit, Leo and Gary are both."

The two said at the same time, "cut like stone."

Meanwhile, in the training grounds, Leo proceeded to mercilessly destroy the defenseless training dummies, before he heard a cocky and annoying voice behind him, "Well well well, if it ain't the jackass in black-ass clothes."

Leo looked behind him, and saw the resident bully and all-around asshole, Amadi Talman, "How long it take you to come up with that one?"

"About the same amount of time it took those weak bitches to get caught and nearly killed."

Leo glared at the man from the corner of his eye, but either Amadi didn't notice, or didn't care, because he continued, "Honestly, if I were you, I probably would've left em for dead, bitches ain't worth crap, then again, I bet you just want them all to yourselves, that's why you saved em, ri-…God Ffffffff."

Amadi was cut off by a loud gunshot and a bullet entering him, "That was strike two, one more comment and I blast off the other testicle, because _honestly_ ," Leo said, mimicking the voice of Amadi as he said 'honestly', "The only bitch around here that I've seen, is you."

Amadi stood up and charged at Leo, who responded by grabbing him by the throat, lifting him off and the ground, and performing a modified chokeslam in which his opponent lands headfirst, one of the finishing moves of his fighting style. As Amadi's lackeys rushed to aid him, leo began to walk towards class, and, on the other side of the school, Frost was doing the same thing, and both were in for a pleasant surprise, before an unpleasant arrival.

* * *

 **Yum, vague and foreboding ending, served with a fine wine of a jackass getting shot in the nuts. I hope you guys enjoy, and, for those of you who actually care enough to read this and are wondering when the crossover part will come into play, don't worry, I work by seasons, and once this season is over, the actual x-over part of the story will come into play. For now, if you enjoyed, leave a review and tell me if you have any ideas on the story, and if you like Steven Universe, slide on over and check out my other fic, Diamond Hunters, especially if you want to read a more brutal and mature side of the Steven Universe…universe.**


End file.
